Father Figure
by EvaC
Summary: Can a young boy raise a little girl by himself and find his true love? A true love that is meant to be? And what is true love? How and who can measure what true love is and means? AND Can true love be….. Between anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Father "Figure" or True Love?

_I've read stories where Mamoru and Usagi are related, (Hell 2 of my stories they are! That's because I'm crazy and can do that. It's my mind my own little world! Hee hee.) _

_But what if Mamoru was Usagi's father __figure__? _

_All will be explained! AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE WHAT YOU THINK! Don't worry so much you will get old before your time._

_**WARNING:**__ Like I have said at my profile, Do not read if you don't have an open mind. You have been warned so don't you go reading and then complaining to me!  
__And those of you that have read ALL of my stories you know I like those wrenches!! But no worries there aren't any in this…….maybe????_

_After my past two stories and all that love, I am ready for drama now. __And remember… I DON'T OWN nothing from SM etc. me only owns this story idea! EvaC_

**SUMMARY:** Can a young boy raise a little girl by himself and find his true love? A true love that is meant to be? And what is true love? How and who can measure what true love is and means? AND Can true love be….. Between anyone?

CHAPTER 1

Ten year old Mamoru Chiba who was a handsome young boy with his jet black hair and his dark blue eyes that made him stand out from others, sat looking down at his hands that he held tightly on his lap. He held them so tightly that his knuckles were white now. His whole life, his whole world had just changed by what he had just found out.

Mamoru listened to his parents yelling, his grandparents yelling, his babysitter's mother yelling and his babysitter Azarni sitting across from him crying softly as she kept her head down. But Mamoru knew she was faking the tears. She wasn't as innocent as she was trying to be. Mamoru knew she wasn't innocent in anything.

Azarni was sixteen years old and at the moment Mamoru hated her with a passion even more then before. If he could wish for anyone to die it would be her. It was always Azarni that Mamoru wanted to see die.

Azarni only watched him on the evening when his parents went out on the town. If they were gone traveling the servants watched Mamoru when he was home from boarding school. He was home now since it was the autumn vacation. He would be going back to school soon until Christmas break.

Yes Mamoru hated Azarni for she had done things, personal things to him that no one knew about when she would watch him. Just three months ago she had done something really bad to him that Mamoru had hoped to never remember. And now Azarni had told the adults that she was pregnant and Mamoru was the father of her unborn baby.

But how could he be Mamoru wondered to himself. He was just ten hadn't been ten for very long. Sure he was taller then the other boys in his class and sure he didn't look ten, he looked older. He blamed his parent for him looking older then his true age since they were both so tall. But still he was only ten.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he remembered how happy he had been a few minutes ago up in his room alone. He was always happiest up in his room alone when he was at home.

Mamoru had been up in his room, his sanctuary, his haven, reading when his father walked in fast making the bedroom door slam open and hit the wall behind it. Mamoru looked at his father fast wondering what was wrong and what had happened.

Mamoru knew he hadn't done anything wrong he was a good boy who was always seen but never heard. He never talked back to an adult. His teacher's always praised how well behaved he was and how they wished all the students were as good as Mamoru. Mamoru had no friends since the other kids hated him. He was a nerd, a teacher's pet who was beat up a lot since the other kids hated how he made them all look bad. He was a straight A student even smarter then the other kids when it came to schoolwork.

Mamoru was his mother's perfect child who never caused a problem to give "mummy" a headache or to embarrass her in front of others. For if "mummy" got a headache Mamoru would get yelled at and if she was embarrassed he was sent away. For "mummy" didn't need or want any problems. And father went along with it to keep "mummy" happy and out of his hair and his "personal" business. When his parents were home and not off traveling Mamoru would be in his room away from them as much as he could be.

Mamoru always wondered if that nasty smelling stuff his mother drank from a bottle wasn't the cause of her headaches but he never asked. If he ever asked his father something the man would act like he didn't hear and just hand Mamoru some more money.

Mamoru's father looked at him from the open doorway and Mamoru thought his fathers eyes looked at him like he didn't know his own son like he was a stranger. "Get downstairs now." Mamoru's father said as he stood there just looking. Mamoru could tell that the man was upset about something but he didn't ask.

Mamoru stood up fast after he put his book and his reading glasses down on his desk. He then walked to his father and went past him and walked to the stairs then down to the living room with his father following him close.

Mamoru stopped in the archway and looked into the living room surprised his grandparents were there near his mother who sat in her chair looking down. Mamoru looked to his left and saw Azarni sitting with a woman standing near her. Mamoru had never seen the woman before. Since the woman had her hand on Azarni's shoulders as she sat in a chair and the woman looked like Azarni just a little Mamoru figured that she must be Azarni's mother.

Mamoru looked to his father as the man walked past him and went to his wife. Mamoru noticed only his grandfather and grandmother looked at him with soft eyes. Azarni's mother stood there glaring at him and his mother wouldn't look at him.

"Sit down son." Mamoru's father said as he pointed to an empty chair by Azarni. For a second Mamoru didn't want to go near her and her mom but Mamoru did what his father told him to do.

"Son I'm only going to ask you this once and you better answer with nothing but a yes or no do you understand?" Mamoru's father said as Mamoru looked at only him. "Yes sir I understand." Mamoru said with his voice soft.

Mamoru continued to look at his father as the man seemed to take a deep breath then let the air out slowly.

"Son did you have intercourse with Azarni?" His father then asked. Mamoru looked at him wondering what that word meant. "Intercourse?" Mamoru asked looking at the man then at his grandparents. "It means did you sleep with her have sex?" Mamoru's grandfather suddenly said noticing the confused look in Mamoru's eyes. The man knew how his own son and daughter-in-law seemed to forget Mamoru's young age since the boy did look older then his age.

Mamoru looked down fast to fast for Azarni's mothers liking. "See I told you! The sick bastard!" her mother just about yelled out. "He didn't answer." Mamoru's father told the woman. All of the adults looked at Mamoru again.

"Mamoru yes or no." Mamoru's father then said. "Yes sir one time three months ago." Mamoru said in a soft voice almost above a whisper as he continued to look down. "But it wasn't my fault. She…" Mamoru started to say but was told to shut up by not only Azarni's mother but his parents also. His grandparents just shook their heads in disbelief. His mother started to moan and hold her head as her eyes started to close.

Mamoru tried to explain what happened to him. How Azarni had been the one to force him. But the adults wouldn't listen. They all yelled at him to be quiet then got to yelling at each other again. Her mother calling him names that Mamoru didn't even know what they meant. The only thing he did understand was that they all thought he was to blame. All boys wanted to "experiment" with older females Azarni's mother said.

Mamoru wondered what Azarni had said to them to make them believe he was to blame and she was innocent. She was the older one not him. She wasn't all sweet and nice and Mamoru knew the truth about her.

Mamoru was told that Azarni was pregnant three months along and he looked at her fast with his eyes and mouth so wide in shock. He just looked at her as the adults left the living room still yelling at each other. His father and her mother were doing the most yelling. His mother needed his grandmother to help her out of the room.

After the adults were gone but could still be heard, Azarni slowly looked up at Mamoru and only smiled that sick sweet smile that Mamoru hated and had nightmares about. She looked back down but was still smiling. Mamoru heard her start to "cry" as a shiver went down his back as he bent his head down and his eyes closed tight as he remembered that night three months ago.

To be continued

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Review only if you want. I don't beg peeps too because I figured if someone wants to review they will. And sorry this is so short I'm hoping that the next chapters won't be but we will see. As you fellow writers know sometimes we can only write what pops in our minds. EvaC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for those great reviews on chapter 1. You are all just the best! I loved them all! Everyone who is reading is great. Here is chapter 2 I rushed it thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please enjoy! EvaC. P.S. Don't forget this is rated __**M!**_

Chapter 2

Mamoru wrapped his hands around to his elbows crossing his arms over his chest wishing he was up in his room and away from Azarni. His eyes closed even more as he heard her acting like she was crying. 'How dare she act like she is the victim?' Mamoru thought to himself as his hands wrapped around his body going up to his shoulders holding himself even tighter. He knew his body would start to rock back and forth soon. It always did when he was upset.

'Three months ago it happened. Three months when she came to me again but that time she didn't leave me alone. Not until after……..' Mamoru thought.

'How could she be pregnant and say it's mine? It only happened once. The second time that my….my….thing got big. How did she get pregnant? How did it happen?' Mamoru wondered as he felt his body start to move with his legs closing and crossing as tight as he could get them.

'I want to go back to my room. I want to leave please let me leave.' Mamoru thought trying to hold on to himself as tight as he could. His mind tried to drown out Azarni's sobs which to Mamoru sounded more like laughs.

'Why did that night have to happen to me? Why? Why? Why?' Mamoru thought over and over as he remembered.

Mamoru remembered that night perfectly like it was yesterday. It was the worst night of his life and Mamoru would always know it would be. Nothing could ever top it.

He had been up in his room in his private bathroom taking a shower. He was really hiding out in his room since Azarni was there again. He would always try to hide from her when she was there watching him while his parents were out on one of their date nights.

Yes Mamoru would try to hide since Azarni had been trying to touch him even more. In places he didn't want her to touch. She was always trying to touch him or get him to touch her body. And when he didn't she would hit him and yell at him.

But Mamoru never told anyone what she would do to him or try to make him do to her. He was embarrassed since he thought he was wrong. He had gone and mentioned it to his father but didn't say Azarni's name. Mamoru only asked about a girl wanting to touch him and what he should do.

His father had laughed and told Mamoru he should let any girl touch him or he would be gay. He then gave Mamoru a twenty dollar bill and told him to leave his office. Mamoru left out knowing that his father wouldn't talk to him again about the subject. Mamoru knew that when his father gave him money it was his sign to leave the man alone.

Mamoru would never have gone to his mother. Hell no! "Mummy" needed her rest and didn't need to be bothered by a little boy's problems. That is why he had a father she would always say to Mamoru. His grandparents lived in another area and were only around for the holidays and he wasn't about to ask them. Who would ask grandparents something like that? Mamoru would wonder.

So Mamoru went back to his room wondering what he should do about Azarni. Mamoru knew he liked girls and knew that he wouldn't be the type to like a guy that way. But what Azarni did to him made Mamoru feel uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't right.

But he didn't say anything to his parents since he knew they really liked Azarni. She was always available at the drop of a hat to come and baby-sit for them whenever they needed her too. She was just the sweetest young lady they had ever met Mamoru's mother would always say with his father agreeing since his wife was happy. They liked having her come since she was cheaper then keeping a servant past quitting time.

Mamoru knew that Azarni only came over since they had so much and she would act like she was the owner of the house when his parents were gone. Mamoru had seen her plenty of times going through his mothers things and trying on her clothes and her furs and even her jewelry.

Mamoru also knew that Azarni had taken a ring from his mother and a maid had been held responsible and fired. Mamoru never told anyone what he knew since he knew no one would believe him against her. She was loved by all. So trustworthy and friendly they would say. Azarni's only imperfection was her own mother who was a divorcee and they didn't have much money. Mamoru would hear his mother say into the phone while she gossiped with her friends.

Mamoru got out of his shower and put on some underwear and a t-shirt after he dried off. He then went and got into his bed. He knew it was early but he didn't want to go downstairs and see her. Knowing Azarni was in the living room watching TV on his parent's big screen. Yes the best thing for him to do was to stay in his room.

After Mamoru laid down he tried to sleep but couldn't for it was early and he had gotten hard again. This was the second time that it had happened to him. It had happened one morning a few weeks ago which surprised Mamoru because of his age so he told no one.

Oh he knew what was happening to his body he had read books about it and his father had a small "talk" with him not too long ago telling him that they would talk more later on. The man only had the small "talk" wanting to let the boy know that he would be growing soon. His father knew he had been an early bloomer and he wanted to give Mamoru a heads up since Mamoru was tall and looked older.

Mamoru wondered what his father would say if he knew that Mamoru was starting to get hard now at his age. He wondered when would be the best time to go and talk to his father. But since he thought the man would just give him more money and not talk, Mamoru went to the library instead and read health books and did research.

Mamoru groaned in frustration and put his hand on it as he closed his eyes. He lay there wondering what he could do to make it get soft again. He had started to rub his hand up and down without really realizing it.

His eyes flew open when he felt his covers being pulled from his body. He looked up and saw Azarni standing beside his bed totally naked. He had seen her body before since she would make him look but never totally naked until now.

Mamoru really thought he had locked the door. Not knowing that he had but she had put some tissue in the hole so the door wouldn't lock all of the way. Azarni wanted to "play" and he was the only guy around her at the moment and she would make him help her out.

"Damn Mamoru I didn't know you were getting hard so soon. And look at how hard it is! You're going to be a big man when you get older! I can't wait!" Azarni said as she got on the bed then on top of him.

"GET OFF OF ME AND GET OUT!" Mamoru yelled as she grabbed his hands and put them together then held them with her left hand up above his head. Her right hand went down and pulled his underwear lower.

Mamoru watched as Azarni went down on him so fast he hadn't even blinked his eyes. Azarni moaned out in pleasure as she started to go up and down on him fast. Mamoru couldn't move his arms as she now held them with each of her hands. She was taller and heavier then him and even stronger then he was.

When she laid her big chest down on his face her right breast by his mouth, Mamoru suddenly lifted his hips up hoping it would make her move off of him. But it didn't work. Mamoru tried again as he kicked his legs but she was just too heavy for him to move and he couldn't move his hands. He stopped moving and stayed as motionless as he could.

Azarni moaned out then said, "Slow down cowboy we will finish together." She moaned again and then said, "I don't believe you are only ten! You are better then my boyfriend." She then started to move faster on him. "Yes better. He never lets me be on top. I love this!" She moaned out as her eyes closed and she smiled.

"Please stop. Please get off of me." Mamoru said as he moved his head to his left side so her breast wouldn't be near his mouth. Azarni didn't answer and only moved faster. Mamoru closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. He stayed as still and calm as he could praying that Azarni would get tired and then leave him.

He went wide eyed when he felt her and him both getting wet. Mamoru wondered if he or she had peed. He felt himself start to get soft and wondered if Azarni would get off of him now.

Azarni suddenly started to kiss him fully on his lips after she turned his head toward her. She held both of his wrist again with her right hand and his head with her left hand. Mamoru didn't move as he tried to hold his breath and close his mouth as tight as he could.

When Azarni reached and held his nose closed, Mamoru opened his mouth suddenly to get a breath. As soon as his mouth opened she slipped her tongue into his open mouth moving her tongue all around.

Mamoru feeling like he was going to get sick, suddenly bit her tongue hard. Azarni moved back but stayed on top of him as she glared down at him. She slapped him hard then made a fist.

"You little shit! I just made you a man and this is how you thank me?" She said as she hit him in his face a few times. "You stupid little fucker you should be thanking me!" Azarni said as she got off of him and looked down at him.

Azarni left his room and slammed the door closed. She looked at her watch and saw the time. Knowing Mamoru's parents would be home soon, she ran to the bathroom where her clothes were and got dressed. Azarni then ran down to the living room grabbed her school books and acted like she was studying as she waited.

As soon as she left his room, Mamoru ran and made sure the door was locked. He looked and noticed the tissue that had fallen lying on the carpet by his feet. Mamoru leaned back against the door and softly cried as he slowly slide down to the carpet. He sat there holding himself for an hour not even bothering to clean up the blood that dripped from his nose.

His body rocked as he cried softly as his head banged against the closed locked door. Mamoru stopped his head and his body as he heard his parents walk past going to their own room. He wanted to cry out for them but didn't think they would believe him. He sat there wondering why they didn't come and check on him. But he knew they wouldn't since they never did before.

After he heard his parent's door close Mamoru got up from the floor and slowly walked over and into his bathroom. He started some water and got into the shower and went back down sitting on the floor of the shower. Mamoru noticed his underwear down by his knees so reached and pulled it off and then his t-shirt. He sat letting the water fall on him until the water got too cold to bear.

Mamoru slowly got up and turned the water off and reached for his towel. The same one he had used a few hours ago. He dried off then went to his clothes closet and got on some clean underwear, another t-shirt, then some socks and a pair of sweat pants.

He walked out and over to his bed and crawled in covering up his body even pulling the cover so he could wrap all the blankets around him. He even covered his pillows.

Mamoru laid there on his side and cried softly. He reached up and under his bottom pillow and reached in and took out of the pillow case a small stuff rabbit. The only stuff animal he had since his father wouldn't let him have any at all saying how stuff animals were like dolls and only girls should have dolls. He went on to say how his son would never play with dolls.

Mamoru remembered how he got that rabbit from the same maid who had been fired. She had always been nice to him and Mamoru sure did miss her. But he knew she was happier now that she didn't work for his mother and he didn't blame the woman. Even at his young age Mamoru knew that his mother was mean to her house staff and most of them didn't last a year.

Mamoru looked at the little rabbit as he remembered the maid telling him one time in a whisper that the rabbit was his lucky charm. Mamoru smiled as he remembered her telling him that. He hugged the little eight inch rabbit close to his heart and cried himself to sleep.

Mamoru didn't see Azarni again for a few months when she watched him again for his parents. Mamoru hid out in his room hiding under his bed holding his rabbit after he made sure the door was closed fully and locked making sure to test it a few times.

He didn't trust Azarni. He prayed that the autumn vacation would end soon so he could go back to school. He would rather put up with the bully kids then have to deal with Azarni again. At least the kids didn't bother him so much when he stayed near the teachers.

But Mamoru didn't need to worry that night for Azarni left him alone. Azarni had just found out that she was pregnant and her boyfriend Kiyoshi had dumped her. Well he really wasn't her boyfriend but she liked to pretend he was.

Kiyoshi said how the baby wasn't his and how she had better not tell anyone that it was because he wasn't going to end up in jail over her.

Azarni cried and begged him to stay with her but he just slapped her and picked her up and carried her out of his little apartment behind the garage where he worked and lived. He told her to never come around or he would let her mother know. Azarni knew that her mother had told her and had warned her not to hang around Kiyoshi since he was twenty-nine and she was only sixteen. Kiyoshi mumbled about how he wouldn't go back to jail and not over her he then closed and locked his door yelling to her to go away.

Kiyoshi knew that if Azarni was really pregnant that he was more then likely the father. He knew he had slept with her more then once and had never used protection. Hell three months ago she had stayed the whole night with him and they had done it at least four times.

Kiyoshi never thought to use protection with Azarni since he didn't need to with her mother. Like mother like daughter so if mom was protected then the daughter had to have been. He thought.

Kiyoshi knew that he didn't want any kids ever. Hell he didn't even want a wife in his life. And he sure did not need a young teen girl that he knew her mother would get him for rape due to Azarni's young age even though the girl begged him too. Kept coming around in those short skirts and low cut tops. Letting him get a peek now and then at everything the teen had on top and below the belly.

No her mother would call the cops for revenge since he had left the older woman. Kiyoshi cursed himself knowing he shouldn't have fallen for Azarni and her female charms. So he told himself and convinced himself that she was a slut just like her mother so he wasn't the unborn child's father. Kiyoshi had seen Azarni flirting with others before.

But just to be safe Kiyoshi started packing his personal things into his car after he counted his cash on hand. He would take that job in that town south of there. He didn't need to chance Azarni or her mother trying to trap him and be in his life. To him the only thing a woman was good for was spreading her legs when he had the need.

Azarni found out he left town three weeks later and she suddenly got scared knowing she couldn't tell her mother that Kiyoshi was the father since the woman had told her to stay away from the older man. Azarni knew her mother hated her since she was prettier and had youth on her side and Kiyoshi use to watch the younger female when she was around. Her mother had been jealous.

Azarni sat in Mamoru's parent's living room in the wealthy fancy accommodation and thought about what she could do. She knew she really needed money. Her mind raced on who she knew that had money. Her eyes fell on one of the expense painting on the wall.

"Mamoru!" Azarni said standing up while her eyes went wide.

Mamoru had it and he would have even more after he grew into adulthood. He was the only heir to the Chiba Fortune. His family had money lots of money. Everyone knew that the Chiba's owned many businesses.

Azarni looked around the wealthy house and smiled. And each time she went into a new room her smile grew. She stopped and stood outside of Mamoru's room and looked at the closed door and started to laugh knowing her plan would work.

Mamoru pulled his legs closer to his body as he heard her laughing outside of his closed bedroom door. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt himself start to gag.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! I luv you all!!!!!  
__Before anyone else asks there will not be a paternity test done since Mamoru's family believes Azarni. It's explained in this chapter. I'm also debating if the test has even been invented yet.  
__Also before I'm asked, for this story I haven't really decided what year or even what decade it is. If anyone wants to pick a year/decade let me know and I'll think on it. Thanks EvaC_

Chapter 3

Mamoru moved his head back and forth a couple of times to clear it, hoping to get that appalling memory out of his head. Wishing and praying that he would never remember that time. He looked up and toward the opening of the living room when he heard his grandmother say his name.

"Mamoru go up to your room. Someone will be back for you later. We wish to talk again with Azarni alone right now." The woman said in a voice Mamoru had never heard from her before. To him it seemed that she was talking to a stranger.

Mamoru stood up fast and walked toward the woman being thankful he was away from Azarni. Once he was clear of the living room he ran up the stairs and ran into his room still hearing Azarni's mother yelling and his own mother crying.

Mamoru closed his door but left it unlocked. He looked to his bed thinking about his rabbit but he didn't get it. He didn't want to chance his father coming back and seeing it. Mamoru stood in the middle of the room and just looked at one of the walls as he thought about what had just happened. He suddenly aged far ahead of his time.

Azarni sat and watched Mamoru leave the room. She really didn't believe he was the baby's father but she had said he was and she would stick to that story always, it was her ticket to a better life.

Azarni looked to Mamoru's grandmother with her eyes red as the old woman looked at her. The older woman turned and walked out of the room and after she was gone Azarni breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to watch her step and couldn't wait for the old woman and her husband to leave. They were both just too meddlesome for Azarni and she knew she would have to watch her step when they were around.

Azarni rubbed her eyes with her closed fist a few times hard to make sure her eyes would still look red. She then looked back down so no one could see her smile as she remembered what had happened the day before when she had gone and told her mother that she thought she was pregnant and that Mamoru was the father.

She told how Mamoru would always ask her questions and ask to see her chest. The tears came while she told how he would tell how he would give her whatever he could just to see her naked. The tears fell as she told how she knew it was wrong but he begged her to let him touch her. He won't leave her alone. The sobs got louder as she told how she got lost to the feelings saying how she had never felt them before it was all new to her so before she knew what was happening she let him……….

Azarni's mother believed her and took her to the doctor who confirmed the pregnancy. Then the two went straight over to Mamoru's parents who at first didn't believe them. Azarni's mother started yelling how the rich always think they can do anything to the poor. She yelled out about going to the cops to which Mamoru's mother moaned and grabbed her head as she sat down in the chair fast. She started moaning to her husband not to let the cops show up what would their friends and neighbors think and say.

Mamoru's father called his own father and told him what was going on. So the older couple showed up fast at first not believing also. They all sat and listened to Azarni tell her tale again and again the tears fell. She added a new part to the story this time telling how Mamoru told her that he loved her and called her his only friend so Azarni felt sorry for him.

At first Mamoru's family didn't believe her. But after Mamoru said yes and told how many months they all believed Azarni. The month matched. None of them heard Mamoru try to tell his side none of them wanted to hear him talk each of them rendered speechless by what they believed Mamoru had done.

Azarni sat trying to make sure she didn't start laughing or make any mistakes while her mother started yelling out things about Mamoru calling him every word she could. When she started saying things about his father the man started yelling back.

Mamoru just put his head down lower and lower wondering what Azarni had said to them. Knowing by his parent's actions that they believed Azarni, Mamoru just hung his head and kept silent thinking it was for the best. They had all already yelled at him to shut up.

In his family's eyes, Mamoru wasn't the sweet innocent that his family believed he was. He had fooled them, they thought. Since Mamoru didn't try to talk again or try to deny any of it, his silence and his head hanging sentenced him in their eyes. Anything Mamoru might have said after that would have fallen on deaf ears. His silence spoke louder then words to them.

They forgot that Mamoru was raised by them to be seen and not heard. They forgot that Mamoru didn't know what Azarni had told them. The four didn't think to ask his side of the story. Why would they when they thought Azarni was the victim. She was a female after all and Mamoru was male. And Azarni's mother was talking about how boys and men are toward females.

They believed Azarni since they were dumbfounded that Mamoru would be interested in sex at his age. Mamoru's parents started wondering where they went wrong in raising him while his grandparents were in disbelief. All four of them looked at Mamoru with different eyes now.

Azarni sat in her chair waiting for the adults to come back into the room. She started to think about what she would take with her after she moved in. Her mind drifted to Mamoru and knew that he couldn't be the father. How could he be when she had only done him once? He didn't even finish unlike her that night Azarni thought. He had started to get soft on her as she enjoyed herself.

And she had slept with Kiyoshi so many times she lost count. She had even been with him earlier that day that she had been with Mamoru. But Azarni wouldn't tell the truth not now since Kiyoshi had skipped town and her mother would kill her if she knew that Kiyoshi and Azarni had been together and her story had been just perfect. No she could never tell the truth.

Any ways, Azarni didn't want Kiyoshi now. He was poor and she wanted money. She was glad he was gone because now she knew her plan would work even better with him out of the picture. When she first thought about the plan her body shuddered as she imagined being with Kiyoshi and his poor living habits. No Azarni was tired of being without and she knew it was time for her to take pleasure in the good life.

So what if she had messed up Mamoru's life. He had money and he was still young he would get over it Azarni told herself. She deserved to have what he had. It wasn't fair that Mamoru had two "loving", loving in her eyes, parents and money when she only had her mother who disliked her and a father who was in prison for life for murder.

Yes Azarni would make Mamoru pay for her pain and suffering in life since he had so much when she didn't. Azarni remembered that as she had lain in her little bed in her mother's apartment. "I'm getting out of this dump and I will have it all. And no one will stop me." Azarni had said as she then started to laugh. That next day she told her mother about Mamoru.

Azarni smiled but then lost it and looked back down fast as her mother came back in to the living room followed by Mamoru's father and grandmother. Mamoru's mother had to be taken up to her room.

Mamoru was taken to his father's home office by his father two hours later. Mamoru was told to sit and he did. He looked down to the floor the whole time that his father talked. Mamoru didn't want to see the look in his father's eyes. Those eyes looking at him like he was an outsider who couldn't be trusted.

Mamoru's father didn't ask Mamoru anything at all. He only told the boy what was going to happen. It was decided that Mamoru's family would pay for the doctor's visits and the hospital. They would make sure Azarni had money to buy what was needed for the baby. The adults thought it was best for her not to be around Mamoru anymore so she wouldn't be there at their house for anything.

Mamoru wanted to ask if he would get to see the baby but kept silent knowing now wasn't the time to ask.

Azarni's mother agreed with what was going to happen and even signed papers that she and Azarni wouldn't tell anyone and if they did they would get sued. The woman got happy that she wouldn't have to pay the bills and they would be given extra money.

Azarni got upset but kept silent after she learned that she wouldn't be living with Mamoru's family. She got mad when she listened to her mother talk on their way home about the money. Azarni wanted that money for herself and didn't want to share. Azarni sat and thought about what she could do to get away from her mother and to live in that house.

Mamoru got happy that Azarni wouldn't be around but then he got very upset and sad when he learned he wouldn't be going back to the private school. After Azarni and her mother left, followed by his grandparents and his mother was up in her bed crying like she was the victim, Mamoru learned from his father that he would now be going to public school since his money would be used for the baby. So the money that was spent on the private school was now put into a fund for the baby expenses.

That night while he lay in bed Mamoru cried. Not about Azarni, he was done crying over that problem or because he wasn't going back to that school but because he was now there with his parents. He would have to see them every morning and every evening then all day on the days there was no school.

Mamoru went with his father the next day and was enrolled in the local public school. His mother didn't go since she wasn't feeling well. At first Mamoru was scared about being in that school but soon got over it as the time past. The other kids seemed to leave him alone and he did even better with his grades since the subjects were easy to him.

Mamoru went to school every day leaving early and staying as late as he could since he didn't want to be at home with his parents. But they were never really around him now. The two went on with their lives acting like Mamoru wasn't there. He sat and ate his meals alone or up in his room and Mamoru was happy.

He started to go to a library when school was out just to be out of the house. While there he read books about babies even getting brave enough to ask a librarian some questions acting like he was doing a class project. She got happy to see a child wanting to learn something and helped him. Being a retired teacher she started helping him in a lot of his school work. Mamoru even gave her the money he had saved from his father. The money he was given to leave the man alone.

Mamoru did get depressed at times when he noticed how his parents would have nothing to do with him now at all unless they had to because of school. They wouldn't even take him places with them. It got to the point to where Mamoru signed his papers with his father's signature or mothers just so he wouldn't have to face them. The two didn't even know that he was moved up a grade. He became a latchkey kid since his father would be gone at work and his mother would leave just so she wouldn't have to see Mamoru. He wasn't "mummy's" perfect child any more.

Mamoru was given a credit card by his father one morning. Mamoru went to breakfast and found it sitting on his plate with a note telling him to use it wisely. Mamoru got sad and left out of the house and went to a park suddenly realizing how alone he was. He thought about running away but suddenly thought about the unborn baby. He went home instead with a deep feeling that he would be needed later.

One day when Mamoru was home alone Azarni showed up with a few men with some boxes. She told Mamoru that she didn't want to have no baby things in her room. She showed the men where Mamoru's room was and told them to put all the boxes in there. Mamoru stood back and watched as he glanced at Azarni now and then.

She had gotten big in the belly and Mamoru wondered when she would have the baby. He looked down fast when she glanced at him. She smiled and walked over to him stopping by his right side.

Azarni patted his head then leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry I will be living here soon and so will your baby." Mamoru backed up to the wall and wouldn't look at her. Azarni laughed then showed the delivery men out. Mamoru went and followed hoping Azarni was gone so he could lock the door.

Before he could close the door Azarni stopped it with her foot. Mamoru looked up at her as she continued to smile. "Tell your dad that I will be calling when I go into labor. I want him to bring you. You should be there for this birth." Azarni said as she rubbed her belly. She then turned around and walked down the pathway. Mamoru closed the door and locked it.

He didn't say anything to his father since the man had brought up the subject first that same evening. Mamoru learned how Azarni's mother had called the man telling him how Azarni wanted Mamoru in the room with her and only Mamoru. The man agreed just to shut the woman up.

A week later Azarni was moved in to Mamoru's parent's house since her mother died from "alcohol poisoning". Azarni went to Mamoru's father while he was at work and cried telling him about her mother. Telling how she found the woman that morning in her bed with vomit in her mouth and around her on her bed. She wasn't responding to her daughter. Azarni put on a great performance in front of everyone knowing her mother had been smothered with a pillow.

Mamoru's father was the one to call the cops and then not knowing what to do with Azarni he took her home with him. He then talked to his parents and wife and they decided to let Azarni stay since she had no other family. Azarni hung on Mamoru's mother and cried for her dead mother making everyone around her feel sad for her.

Mamoru learned she was there after he arrived home from school. He only ran to his room after he was told what had happened.

Azarni was given a room down the hall from his parents while Mamoru was moved downstairs to a room near the kitchen. The room was really for a servant but since they didn't have any that lived there Mamoru was given that room.

Mamoru was put downstairs so if he "tried" to go up stairs to Azarni they would hear him on the steps. His mother also learned how Mamoru would have the baby things in his room and she wanted him and the baby as far from her as possible. Azarni lied and told how Mamoru went to her and asked her if he could care for the baby since he knew it was his responsibility. His mother believed her and even liked the idea that the baby wouldn't be near her.

Azarni left Mamoru alone since she was due at any moment and she was starting to enjoy living there. She also didn't go near him since she didn't want to mess up anything and get kicked out if the truth came out. When Mamoru was home he hid out in his new room making sure that the deadbolt lock he had put on his door was locked each time.

Mamoru liked that room since it was a little bigger then his old room and with it being by the kitchen, the back door was close so he could use it instead of the front door. The only thing he did miss was having a balcony and he didn't like that there was another door to the bathroom from the kitchen. But Mamoru put a lock on that door so no one could open it from the outside. Yes Azarni left him alone but he didn't trust her.

Mamoru spent time fixing up a spot for the baby there in his room. His mother refused to allow the baby to be given its own room. She went to Mamoru only once and told him that she would never help him with the child in anyway. She told him that he better not tell anyone that he was the father and then she told him that she had better never see the baby near her. That was the last time she said anything to him about the baby.

Mamoru watched her leave his room with a slight glare in his eyes suddenly hating his own mother. It was bad enough that she was mean to him but how could she hate an innocent little baby who did nothing to harm her. Mamoru thought. He decided right then and there that he would protect that baby from everything and everyone but mostly his mother and Azarni. Mamoru had seen her get mad and yell and then hit herself on the belly hating that she was pregnant.

Mamoru would listen to Azarni talk to herself about how once she had that baby she wouldn't do anything with it since she had Mamoru there to take care of it. She didn't want to do anything since she had dropped out of school now. Azarni only wanted to rest and enjoy the good life.

The night she went into labor Mamoru's father drove them to the hospital and let the two out. He then went home. Mamoru followed the nurse and Azarni and stayed silent as he sat in a corner alone away from Azarni and the hospital staff. He would look down now and then whenever one of the staff would look at him wondering why he was there. But no one asked.

Mamoru sat quietly and waited while Azarni had the baby. Mamoru finally stood up when the doctor told that the baby was a girl. Mamoru slowly walked over after the doctor handed the baby to a nurse and she took the child over to clean her up. Mamoru stood and watched and finally smiled while the baby cried as it was cleaned.

Mamoru watched as the nurse took the baby over to Azarni but Azarni wouldn't hold her. She told the nurse to take that baby away. The nurse looked at her with concern but didn't say anything as she walked out of the room with Mamoru following.

They walked to the nursery and the nurse spotted Mamoru who stopped walking after she did. She smiled at Mamoru and pointed to an empty rocking chair. Mamoru walked over and sat down. The nurse then very carefully placed the little baby bundled in a blanket in his arms showing him how to hold her the right way.

Mamoru stayed late at the hospital just sitting there holding the little girl as she slept. He looked at her and slowly rocked as he smiled. The nurses all smiled and wondered who he was but none asked or said anything. When a nurse finally took the baby girl, Mamoru let her and watched as she laid the baby in the bed. He asked when visiting hours were and told how he would be back in the morning. Mamoru then left and went back to Azarni's room. She laid there half asleep glad that the delivery was over. She glanced at Mamoru a little surprised that he was there.

"What are you going to name her?" Mamoru asked as he stood in his spot by the door. Azarni yawned and then said, "Who? Oh! Nothing. I never picked out a name." Mamoru looked down then back at her and said, "Can I name her?" Azarni rolled to her side and said as she pointed to the bedside table, "The paper for the birth certificate is right there put whatever name you want. I don't care."

Mamoru walked over and picked up the pen and looked at the paper. He smiled to himself and then wrote down a name. "Just put her first name in. I will fill out the rest." Azarni said as she looked at him. Mamoru nodded his head then put the pen down. He started to walk to the door but stopped after Azarni said his name.

Mamoru looked at her as his hand rested on the doorknob. "What name did you pick?" Azarni asked looking over at him. Mamoru did something to her that he never dreamed of doing before. He smiled and then said, "I named her Usagi." He then left the room.

Azarni watched him leave and rolled back onto her back. She reached and picked up that paper and looked. Sure enough Mamoru put the name Usagi down. "That boy is silly. Oh well I don't care what that child's name is. It's not going to be my problem now. My work was to carry it and birth it." Azarni said to herself. She picked up the pen then started to fill out the rest of the paper since she knew a nurse would be back for it soon.

She gave Usagi her last name Tsukino and laughed when she noticed that her name meant rabbit of the moon. Azarni just shook her head and wrote down her name in the mother's spot. She stopped writing when she got to the part for the fathers name.

Azarni thought about Kiyoshi for the first time since she learned he was gone and she made her plan for her future. For a minute she wondered where he was and what he was doing. She got sad and put the pen down leaving the spot on the paper for the father blank.

Azarni rolled over being thankful that she didn't have her big belly any more. She couldn't wait to get back into her tight fitting clothes she loved to wear. She went to sleep with a smile on her face thinking about the new bathing suit she would get to wear as she lounged around the pool at Mamoru's parent's home.

A nurse came in later and picked up the paper. Seeing the spot for the father was blank but the rest was filled out and knowing that it seemed to be a new fad with the younger generation, the nurse put two letters in that spot. N/A.

Mamoru rode home in the taxicab smiling as he looked up at the moon while his mind was on little Usagi. He couldn't wait until she was out of the hospital and in his room with him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again I thank you all for those reviews. Some of you have given me a few more ideas on which way to go with this story. I already know how it will end but some things will be different now. I'm very thankful to you all. EvaC.  
__**P.S.**__ For this story I will make Usagi's hair black just like in PGSM. I figured they live in Japan and since this is an AU why not._

Chapter 4

Mamoru arrived home that night and went into the house through the back door like always. He turned around and locked the door then started to go to his room. He almost screamed out when his father spoke from the sink. Mamoru stopped and looked at his father who looked back at him.

"What is the baby?" His father asked after placing his glass in the sink as he turned away so he didn't see his son. "A girl." Mamoru said standing there wondering why his father was there at that time and what the man wanted. He hadn't spoken to Mamoru alone since they found out about Azarni being pregnant. Mamoru's father only nodded his head as he turned around and looked at his son. The two looked at each other in the silent kitchen both not knowing what to say to one another.

Mamoru just didn't want to talk to the man and his father suddenly realized that he didn't know his own son at all. Mamoru looked down first wanting to go to his room so he could get some rest since he knew he wanted to get to the hospital early. His father went to open his mouth to say something but Mamoru beat him and asked, "Will you take me back in the morning on your way to work?" Mamoru looked back up to his father. His father nodded his head up and down once then Mamoru walked away fast going over to his room.

After his door was closed Mamoru's father left the kitchen and went back to his own room wondering if Mamoru would be up in the morning that early. Mamoru surprised him since he was up before time even before the man was since he really didn't sleep the night before. Mamoru kept thinking about Usagi and couldn't wait to get back to the hospital.

As they rode in the car the only sound came from the radio. Mamoru sat there thinking about what he wanted to buy for Usagi while his father thought about Mamoru's schooling. But neither of them talked to the other. After he got out of the car at the hospital Mamoru didn't even look back at his father as he walked into the building fast. On Mamoru's right shoulder was his backpack with a few things in there for him and for Usagi. His father drove away going on to his job with his mind on his son.

Mamoru went up to the nursery where Usagi was the night before but learned that she wasn't in there. A nurse had taken her to her mother to feed. So Mamoru walked down to Azarni's room then ran there after he heard Usagi's cries and Azarni yelling at the nurse.

Mamoru walked into the room seeing Azarni holding Usagi at arms length as she yelled to the two nurses who were there to take the baby or she would drop her. The nurses were there telling Azarni that she need to learn to feed the baby so they could bond with each other.

Azarni suddenly screamed making Usagi cry even more. "I told you bitches I don't want this baby! Someone better take IT or I will drop IT!" Azarni yelled out as she continued to hold Usagi over her legs. Azarni went and moved Usagi over to the edge of the bed on the side away from the two nurses.

Before anyone knew it Mamoru was there taking Usagi out of Azarni's hands and he held her close to his chest as he walked away from the bed while Azarni started yelling at the nurses again and they tried to calm her down.

Mamoru walked over to the chair put his backpack down on the floor then sat down as he soothed Usagi with his soft voice. She stopped crying while Mamoru held her close to his neck. He used his shirt to dry her eyes. After a few minutes one of the nurses walked over to him with a baby bottle.

"She hasn't eaten and needs to and her mother is refusing to breast feed her or even feed her at all. The baby will need to be on a bottle." The nurse told Mamoru and more to herself as he took the bottle. "Give her to me and we will take care of it." The nurse then said holding her hands out.

Mamoru, who had moved Usagi into his right arm while the nurse was talking, held her then the bottle with his left hand surprising the nurse since he knew how to feed a baby. Mamoru smiled while Usagi started to fuss for a few seconds but then she settled down and started to suck.

Mamoru looked to the nurse then back down at Usagi as he continued to smile being very thankful that he had read all those books about babies.

"See the baby is fine! Now you all get out of my room now! And don't you come back until breakfast!" Azarni said as she smiled since Mamoru was there with Usagi and she wouldn't have to hold the baby again. Azarni went to lie down while she complained to herself about the nurses waking her up.

The other nurse who had been by Azarni looked over at Mamoru as he feed Usagi, she then looked at Azarni. She then left out of the room followed by the nurse who was by Mamoru. She stopped walking then pointed toward Azarni's bed.

"Anything you might need is in that plastic baby bassinet. But if you need anything let one of us know." The nurse said talking a little slow to Mamoru not thinking he would understand. Mamoru smiled at her then said clear as day, "Thank you very much. I am sure we will be just fine but if I do need anything I will make sure to find you." He looked back down at Usagi and removed the half empty bottle then put her to his shoulder and started to pat her back so she would burp while he talked softly to her.

The nurses left the room each of them wondering who Mamoru was and each a little upset with Azarni but what could they do but talk to the doctor later.

While Azarni slept Mamoru held Usagi and finished feeding her. He burped her again then got up and went to the bassinet. He then went over to the other empty bed in the room and laid Usagi down gently and changed her diaper. He didn't need to look up to the open door to know that the nurses were looking at him now and then. After he had Usagi's in a clean diaper and her little gown back over her legs, Mamoru went back to the rocking chair and sat down and held Usagi as she slept.

Mamoru smiled as he looked at Usagi's face and he smoothed her dark hair down on her head using soft and tender strokes. He checked out her little hands and counted her fingers and then her toes. He couldn't wait to get her home so he could check out her whole body to see if she had any birthmarks. Mamoru wondered what color Usagi's eyes would be. He knew from the books that her eyes would change after she got a little older. He sat there trying to find any little thing that would show that she was really his.

At one time one of the nurses who brought Azarni a tray went to Mamoru and handed him a pillow. She and the others all wondered what Mamoru would do with it. He surprised them when he took the pillow and placed it under his arm that was holding Usagi. He smiled at the nurse told her thanks then started to read his book after he made sure Usagi was covered with her little blanket. He had given up trying to figure out if he was her father. He knew time would tell later and Mamoru didn't care about that at the moment since his only concern was making sure Usagi was taken care of. The nurse left out after she smiled suddenly realizing that Usagi was in great hands.

The nurse went back to the nurse's station and got to talking with the other nurses again. They again each wondered who Mamoru was and why he was there. When Mamoru went to the nurses at lunch time and asked where the cafeteria was so he could eat lunch one of the nurses finally asked who he was and why he was there.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi who was asleep in his arms and he smiled. He thought about his mother warning him not to talk and since he didn't think he was really the father, Mamoru looked back at the nurses and told them that he was Usagi's guardian angel and she was his lucky charm. He smiled again then walked away going to the elevator to wait for it while the nurses all watched him.

Azarni ate her meal while Mamoru and Usagi were gone. She then called and complained to Mamoru's father telling him to talk to the doctor about letting her leave sooner. She then started to call some friends while wishing she was out of there.

Mamoru showed back up and stayed there in Azarni's room the whole day holding Usagi. He wouldn't talk to Azarni and she didn't talk to him when she was in there. She did get up a few times to walk since a nurse told her to and she would start to get better faster.

Mamoru cared for Usagi that whole day seeming to know when she was hungry or when she needed to be burped. He even knew when she was wet. Azarni was glad he was there and even told the doctor when he came in to tell the nurses to leave the three of them alone.

When visiting hours were over and it was time for Mamoru to leave he waited for as long as he could since he didn't want to leave Usagi alone. Mamoru went and laid her down in the plastic bassinet basket for babies but Usagi started to cry. Before he could pick her up a nurse picked her up and tried to calm her down. But Usagi only cried. The nurse handed Usagi to Azarni who held her for a second but she handed Usagi over to Mamoru since Usagi started crying even louder. Once he had her and up near his neck, Usagi stopped crying.

"You are going to have to stay here tonight I will not deal with it crying or these nosy bitches bothering me." Azarni said as she looked at Mamoru. He looked over at the nurse who just looked at him. Mamoru ended up staying the night sleeping in the other bed with Usagi right beside him with some pillows and plastic pads against the rail so Usagi wouldn't fall out. Azarni went to sleep happy while Mamoru did the same, since he had Usagi near him. He lay on his side facing Usagi with his back toward Azarni.

The only ones to get upset were the nurses but they stopped complaining when Azarni's doctor told them to not worry and not to say anything. He had orders from Mamoru's father to let the two do what they wanted as long as they stayed in the room and the doctor would follow those orders even letting Azarni and Usagi go home the next day since she wanted out of the hospital.

The nurses were glad to see Azarni leave but they did worry about Usagi. But as they watched Mamoru get the baby girl ready to leave while Azarni was taking a shower the nurse's stopped worrying.

Mamoru left Azarni's room and went out to the hall to wait while she got dressed and packed her bag. A few of the nurses went to Mamoru and gave him some extra bottles of baby formula, diapers and some other items. A few gave him their names and numbers and told him to call if there were any questions or anything that he would need. Mamoru put the paper with their names and numbers in the baby bag and told them thanks. He then walked over to Azarni who was coming out of the room with another nurse who was pushing the wheelchair that Azarni was in.

Mamoru followed the nurse as he held Usagi in his arms while Azarni rode. They left the floor going to the lobby where Mamoru's father was waiting. He took Azarni's bag since she handed it to him and put it in the trunk while she got into the front seat and Mamoru got into the back with Usagi still in his arms.

Mamoru sat there wishing he had gotten a car seat for Usagi. He decided that he would get one later but then changed his mind since he didn't think his parents would let him keep the seat in the car. He decided that he would get a baby carrier later, when Usagi got too big to carry, at least for the cab if he had to get one. Mamoru reached and put Usagi inside of his jacket that he zipped a little since he didn't have a seat for Usagi. He then put his seatbelt on and held Usagi tightly. He noticed Azarni who didn't put her belt on but he kept silent.

Azarni told Mamoru's father to drop her off at the cemetery since she said she wanted to visit her mother's grave. After she got out and the car drove off Azarni walked across the street and waited for a bus so she could go and visit some of her friends. She wasn't going to spend her time at the cemetery not when she could go and have some fun.

Mamoru and his father arrived home and Mamoru got out of the car fast holding Usagi to his body with his backpack and her diaper bag over his right arm. He walked into the house fast and walked even faster to his room closing and then locking his door. His parents looked at each other after the door was closed. Mamoru's mother turned around and went back to her room while his father left and went back to work.

Mamoru put the bags down then laid Usagi down on the center of his bed. He then went and started to put the things in the bag away. He then went and placed her in the bassinet so he could change clothes and take a shower. He took a fast one running over with his towel wrapped around him to check on Usagi who was still asleep.

Mamoru got on some clean clothes and then lay down to take a nap after he moved the bassinet right next to his bed. Mamoru finally left his room at dinner time only going to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. After his plate was made Mamoru went back to his room and Usagi. After he ate fast he got Usagi and gave her a sponge bath and there in his room away from everyone he looked and checked out her whole body making sure she wasn't missing something and she was healthy.

Usagi stayed with Mamoru that whole summer in his room. When he left the house she was with him. Everywhere that he went Mamoru had Usagi in his arms or in the baby sling that he had bought so he could hold her and other things.

When people in the stores asked if Usagi was his little sister Mamoru would only smile and say no that she was his lucky charm. Mamoru did everything for Usagi taking care of all her needs while Azarni enjoyed herself living the good life and Mamoru's parents went on living their own lives acting just like before toward Mamoru even worse since Usagi was with him.

The only time Mamoru's father said anything to him about Usagi was one night when he asked Mamoru what he would do with Usagi when school started. Registration was the next day the man said to Mamoru.

Mamoru looked at the man surprised since he never thought about school. His father noticing the look on Mamoru's face started to shake his head back and forth. Mamoru looked down and then up and then said, "I will take care of myself and Usagi. Do not start worrying about me now. I will handle everything." He then turned and left the room leaving his father sitting in the living room a little surprised. The man looked over at his wife but she just looked away from him.

The two still hadn't looked at Usagi and if they would have at any time they might have wondered if she was really Mamoru's. But since she had blue eyes also they would have said that Mamoru was the father since his eyes were blue also. Azarni had brown eyes.

They both looked over to the front door when Azarni walked into the house laughing. She spotted them and waved then went up to her room. Husband and wife again looked at each other.

"The neighbors are starting to talk dear." Mamoru's mother said in a soft voice after awhile. "About what?" the man asked looking at his newspaper. "About what? Everything! They are seeing him with that baby and Azarni when she comes in at all hours of the day." Mamoru's mother said as she looked down. She looked back at her husband and then said, "I will not have them talking about me." She then stood up and left the room going up to her bedroom. Her husband watched her go and sat there in the quiet room thinking. He soon stood up and left the house going to visit his lover.

Mamoru wake early the next morning and with Usagi in her sling inside his jacket, he went and turned in some papers at the school, papers that he had signed his father's signature that disenrolled Mamoru from that school. When asked Mamoru, lied and said that his father was sending him back to private school. Mamoru had decided that since he didn't trust Azarni and he sure didn't trust his mother and he knew no one who could baby sit for him, he decided to wait to go to school.

Mamoru figured that he would just study on his own and when Usagi was older he would look at going back. Mamoru still with Usagi inside his jacket went to his father that afternoon at his job and gave him some papers acting like they were from the school. He knew that his father was busy and would sign them without looking. Mamoru was right. His father signed the papers and Mamoru grabbed them fast then left the office even faster as his father talked into the phone. The man didn't even know Mamoru was long gone until after his call ended.

Since his parents never checked on him, Mamoru just stayed in his room keeping Usagi silent until he knew that the house was empty. His father would be at work while his mother would be with her friends or her little groups and charities that made her look good. Mamoru never knew where Azarni was and he didn't care. For he was happy taking care of Usagi doing everything for her.

He dressed, bathed and made sure Usagi ate. He bought every thing that she would need and even things she didn't. For three years his parents didn't know he wasn't in school and Usagi was with him in his room or with him when he left the house. Mamoru felt happy and loved knowing he wasn't alone anymore. He taught Usagi how to walk, talk and even potty trained her.

Azarni never once went to visit Usagi or even checked on her. She was free to do what she wanted. Azarni partied more and was enjoying herself even more and Mamoru's mother thought the neighbors were talking even more about them. Azarni left Mamoru alone since she now had her eyes on his father after she learned he was seeing someone on the side. She watched the man and had put two and two together and had figured it out. Azarni figured that she could become his mistress and get more money. She didn't like how his wife was in charge of her money and the woman only gave her a little at a time.

Mamoru's mother finally got tired of Azarni and her ways one night and told Azarni she had to leave. She had seen the young woman looking and checking her husband out. Azarni had started to wear tighter clothes and even started to flirt with the man when she thought his wife wasn't around. Azarni started to go to her husband while he was in his office alone at night in just her nightgown, so Mamoru's mother figured out what she was trying to do so she went and would be in the room with the man just talking about anything.

Mamoru's father getting tired of his wife always being around and he wasn't able to leave and see his lover and he was tired of Azarni trying to be with him agreed with his wife when she told Azarni she had to leave. Azarni got mad and started yelling at them telling how they would pay and how she would tell everyone about their son. Mamoru's mother got upset and started to moan as she sat down in a chair.

Mamoru's father rolled his eyes at his wife then went to Azarni and told her that he would make sure that she had money and reminded her about the paper she signed with her mother. Azarni got mad and shut up. She finally agreed to leave but only if she got to take her daughter. She wanted Usagi so she would be guaranteed to get some money.

Mamoru's parents looked at each other. His mother then left the room going to Mamoru's room. After she was gone Azarni looked at the man who looked back at her. Azarni smiled and walked up to him while he sat in his chair.

"Maybe when I'm gone you can come and see me. I am younger then your wife and I'm sure I can show you a good time." Azarni said as she smiled down at the man as he sat. The man looked at her and shook his head then said, "No you can't please me. I will not be with someone who has slept with my…" He stopped talking and looked down. He looked at her again and then said, "You are not my type and why would I want another nagging woman in my personal life?" He then stood up and left his office with Azarni following.

Mamoru's father stopped walking and turned and looked at her. "Go and pack a few things here is some money you can get a motel until tomorrow then you can get a place. I will make sure you have money." Azarni just glared at him but she did take the cash he had and then she went and packed a bag.

Azarni walked down the stairs when she was done and saw Mamoru's father holding her sleeping daughter in her footed pajamas. "Go now before he gets out of the shower." Mamoru mother said fast as she opened the front door.

Azarni took Usagi and left out surprised that there was already a cab waiting for her. She walked over to the cab and got in and told the driver to take her to the first motel he could find.

As the cab drove away Usagi woke up then looked around as she sat up. She looked around for Mamoru and noticing he wasn't there started to get tears. Azarni looked at her and smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry my little money ticket we are going on a trip." Azarni said as she took out a cigarette while she thought about her next plan. She knew that if she didn't get the money she would start to tell people that Mamoru's father was Usagi's dad.

Usagi looked at her then down and started to say, "Mamo." over and over very softly as she held her hands together.

Mamoru walked out of his bathroom and at first didn't notice the door to his room was open. He started to get dress then looked at his bed and noticed Usagi wasn't there. He had started to let her sleep beside him after she had gotten too big for the bassinet. Mamoru had never gotten a baby bed since the box was too big to get home since he had to carry everything.

"Usako." Mamoru said as he put on clean clothes. He noticed the door open and walked over fast thinking that Usagi must have walked out of the room. He had been so proud when she learned to walk so fast and even potty trained fast.

Mamoru walked out to the kitchen and noticing Usagi wasn't in there went back to his room. He started to panic when he couldn't find her. He looked at the door again and noticed that the lock had been picked.

Mamoru ran to the living room and spotted his parents by the front door. The two looked at him and right away Mamoru could tell that they had done something with Usagi by the looks on their faces. His father was the first to move and he went and closed the door.

"Where is she?" Mamoru asked looking at the man and then at his mother. "I asked her to leave." His mother said as she looked at Mamoru. "Yes it was time Azarni left our home. I'm sure she will let you know where she is so you can go see her later." His father said after he locked the front door. He looked at Mamoru and noticed the young teen glaring at him.

"I don't care about Azarni. She can go to hell for all I care. I want to know where Usagi is at!" Mamoru said as his hands made fists. His parents looked at him and then at each other both not knowing what to say. They were both a little surprised to hear him say he didn't care about Azarni.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY USAKO!" Mamoru suddenly screamed at them both. His mother jumped back just a little. She suddenly ran from them going up to her room leaving her husband to deal with their son.

"Azarni wants her daughter and it is time she started to act like a mother. When she comes over to get her things you can talk to her about visitations with the child." Mamoru's father said. He then left the room leaving Mamoru standing there in shock that Usagi was gone. He suddenly hated himself for not locking the deadbolt lock that night.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is short and I'm sorry but I wanted to get it out. Please enjoy. EvaC._

Chapter 5

It had been four days since Mamoru had last seen Usagi. Four days since that night his mother had broken the main lock on his bedroom door after she had heard him in the shower and then went in and took Usagi from her spot in his bed. Four days since his father handed Usagi to Azarni, her mother, a woman Usagi didn't even know, left out with her since Azarni wanted Usagi so she would be guaranteed to continue to receive money from Mamoru's family.

And four days since Mamoru had seen his parents at home. They both left out later that night after they thought Mamoru was asleep in his room. They both felt the need to be away from him since they both could tell he was upset. But Mamoru wasn't asleep. How could he sleep when his reason for existing was gone from him?

Mamoru sat alone in the living room on the couch holding his little stuffed rabbit the same one given to him all those years back by that maid. His eyes were on the front window so he could see the front yard and the drive way. The room and whole house was silent since he was alone. He didn't know where his parents were and he didn't care. He never saw the note on the little table by the front door from his father telling him that they were going to be gone for a few days.

Mamoru's mind was on Usagi and only her. He worried about her and wondered where Azarni had her at. He looked to the phone now and then wishing for it to ring again. It had rang over two hours ago with Azarni on the line telling him that she was going to be coming by in awhile to get her things. When Mamoru asked her about Usagi Azarni just hung up the phone.

Now Mamoru sat and waited. Every time a car drove by he would stand up and run to the window. Then he would be disappointed when it wasn't Azarni with Usagi. He suddenly worried that Azarni would show up without Usagi.

Mamoru looked down at the rabbit and half smiled as he remembered how Usagi would always hug the rabbit and then him as she sat in his lap playing while he read or studied.

The rabbit fell off his lap when he suddenly heard a car door shut. Mamoru ran to the window and saw Usagi as she ran up the walkway going to the house. Mamoru ran to the front door and opened it fast then he was out side on his knees hugging Usagi who was still in the same footed pajamas from four nights ago.

"Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo!" Usagi kept saying over and over as her hold on him tightened. Mamoru hugged her back just as tight. His grip tightened as he stood up with her still in his arms. "Usako!" Mamoru whispered softly as he smiled and held her.

"Yeah Yeah such a happy moment I don't know how you can stand being around her. She is driving me crazy and I hate it!" Azarni said as she walked past the two and went into the house. Mamoru watched her then after seeing her go up the stairs he ran with Usagi in his arms to his room. He sat her down and got her something to occupy her mind and then left the room and closed the door. Now that she was back he wasn't going to let her go again. He didn't care what anyone said.

Mamoru went back to the living room and picked up the rabbit and then took it to Usagi who got happy and hugged it. Mamoru again closed the door and went back to watch the stairs for Azarni thinking about what he could say to keep Usagi with him.

Azarni came back down soon after and spotted him. "Where are your parents?" Azarni asked looking at Mamoru. Mamoru only shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at her. "Well tell them that I'm still looking for a place so I'm keeping my stuff here for now. I want you to keep that little brat for me until I get a place. Okay? I'm going to a party tonight. I'll be back later for that kid." Azarni told Mamoru who only looked at her.

Azarni walked up to him and stood in front of him. "I will be back for her so don't think she is back for good. But I will let you have her on the weekends and whenever I don't want her around or when there is a party to go to." Azarni then said. They both heard the horn from the car outside. "I got to go. Bye." Azarni then said as she ran to the front door and left out fast.

Mamoru ran to the door and watched her get into a car that had five other people in it. He closed the door fast and locked it then ran back to his room finding Usagi trying to unzip her pajamas. Mamoru walked to her fast and helped her take it off.

Usagi then ran to the bathroom while Mamoru smiled and followed her. He started water in the tub for her then helped her get in after she used the toilet. Mamoru sat on the floor by the tub and watched Usagi play in the water as she chatted away about nothing.

Mamoru washed her body and was thankful that she didn't seem to be hurt or have any marks on her body. After the bath and she was in some clean clothes Mamoru took her to the kitchen and got them each something to eat. After eating and cleaning up Mamoru with Usagi in his arms went back to his room he made sure that the door was locked with all the locks even a hidden one and then he walked over to the bed. Usagi got out of his arms and went to her spot by the wall then watched him.

Mamoru looked at the door and not trusting anyone pushed his dresser to be in front of the door. He went to the bathroom and made sure that the door going to the kitchen was locked with all the locks. He went and put a chair in front of that door that had a few things on it so if the door was opened the things would fall and he would hear.

Mamoru then went back to the bed and got in beside Usagi. After he was in and settled Usagi went and lay on his arm. Mamoru hugged her to him and they went to sleep fast. Mamoru didn't sleep for long or very well since he kept waking up and first looked at Usagi and then he'd look to the door. He would get up and check the door to make sure it was locked and then he'd go and check the one in the bathroom making sure it was still locked. He lay in the bed and thought about getting up and packing thinking about leaving with Usagi. He got up at one time and started to pack but stopped when he wasn't sure on where he and Usagi could go. He got back into the bed and went back to sleep.

Mamoru woke again after finally falling asleep and saw Usagi sitting up looking at him. Mamoru smiled and sat up and Usagi crawled over to him and Mamoru moved her and placed her in his lap. Usagi smiled and then pointed to the door. Mamoru looked at her and then at the door when he heard the knock. Mamoru glanced at the clock and wonder who it was since it was only ten at night.

He looked back at Usagi who put her finger to her lips and whispered shhh making Mamoru smile at her. He knew she was copying him since he always did that to her when they heard someone in the kitchen. Mamoru moved Usagi and got up then walked over to the door.

"Yes who is it?" He asked not wanting to open the door. "I need to talk to you now. Please come to the living room." His father could be heard saying. Mamoru surprised that his father was there looked at Usagi then said, "I'm busy." "Meet me there now." His father said sounding a little upset. Mamoru heard him walk away. Mamoru sighed and moved the dresser. He then went over to Usagi and put her into the playpen that was still up in a corner. Usagi looked at him.

"Please stay in here and be very silent. Shhh." He told her putting his finger to his lips. Usagi copied him and took the rabbit that he handed to her. Mamoru smiled and gave her a couple of cookies. He then went and slowly opened the door. Seeing that the kitchen was empty Mamoru walked out and closed his door.

Mamoru slowly walked to the living room getting a surprise that his mother and father were both there then getting a shock when he show the police officer there standing by his father near the front door.

"Sir." Mamoru said after his mother spotted him then his father. He didn't move from his spot since he wanted to get back to his room fast if he had too. Mamoru's first thoughts were that his parents knew Usagi was there and they would make the cops takes Usagi from him.

"Son please have a seat I need to tell you something." His father said as he and the police officer looked at him. "No I'll stand." Mamoru told his father as they looked at each other. His father sighed then looked at the officer who just stood there looking at Mamoru.

Mamoru's father took a deep breath while Mamoru glanced at his mother who to him seemed that she was a little happy. She looked down after he looked at her. Mamoru looked back at his father.

"Son I have some bad news and I will just come out and say it…..Azarni was killed in an automobile accident earlier this evening and her child…. she wasn't with her and we…well we do not know where she is." Mamoru's father told him talking in a slow voice as he looked at Mamoru.

Mamoru looked down then back at the man and then he looked at the officer. "Azarni is dead are you sure?" Mamoru asked as his body leaned against the doorframe. "Yes son." His father said while the police officer started to nod his head in agreement. "Yes boy the car she was in was hit head on by a semi truck and she and a few others were thrown from the car. The only survivor was the truck driver." The officer said. He didn't tell about all the open cans of beer that were found at the scene of the accident.

Mamoru stayed silent as he moved his right hand to be under his left arm and then he pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He jumped a little then blinked. Mamoru looked down then back up looking at his mother first. He thought he saw her smiling just a little as she continued to hang her head down.

"Mamoru we might not find Azarni's child since we didn't know where she was staying. The police are looking." Mamoru father said as he started to walk to his son.

"Azarni is dead." Mamoru only said looking back down. "Yes son she is and it's such a shame. Even more since that little girl might be lost." His mother said making Mamoru look at her. His eyes narrowed when he realized that his mother was putting on an act for the officer. Mamoru could tell that his mother was happy that Azarni was dead and she thought Usagi might be lost.

Mamoru turned and started to walk back to his room hearing his father telling the police officer to keep them informed if they heard anything about Usagi saying that girl and not once saying her name. Mamoru opened his door and walked in and over to where Usagi was still sitting and playing. He smiled at her then reached and wiped her mouth and then picked her up.

He carried her out to the living room finding his mother talking to herself. "Now no one will talk about me and my family and we can just forget about the whole deal with Azarni and with the child missing no one will ever know the truth." The woman said while she sat in her chair and his father closed the living room door.

Mamoru smiled while his mother after spotting him with Usagi in his arms suddenly screamed and his father turned around fast and went wide eyed as he spotted Usagi smiling while she hugged Mamoru around his neck. Mamoru hugged her closer and only smiled at his parents as it hit him that Usagi would be with him and only him always.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mamoru continued to stand there in the living room and held Usagi tighter while his mother continued to scream and his father just stood there with a stupid look on his face.

"Stop screaming Mother as you can see Usagi is safe and sound here with me." Mamoru said as he looked over at his mother. "Stop." Usagi said as she then smiled as she looked at his mother also as she pointed her finger at the woman. Mamoru's mother got silent as she looked at the three year old little girl, she suddenly passed out.

"Why she sleeping Mamo?" Usagi said as she looked back at Mamoru who smiled at her. Mamoru looked back at his father who was still at the door. "You can contact the police and tell them that Usagi is alive and safe." Mamoru told the man. He then turned and walked out of the room going back to his room with Usagi.

Mamoru once again closed and locked his door and put Usagi on the bed. He sat down beside her and waited to see if his father would come and knock on the door. But the man didn't that night or even the next day. Mamoru left his room with Usagi later that morning and they first went up to his parents room but found it empty. Mamoru wondered again if they would be gone for awhile.

Mamoru went and got himself and then Usagi dressed and they left out of the house going to a park to play and when Usagi got tired they left and went back home. Mamoru walked into the house as he held Usagi's hand this time finding only his father there.

"I need to talk to you and I want to do it alone." The man said as he continued to look at his newspaper. Mamoru felt that the man wouldn't look at him since he had Usagi with him. "Okay I will be right back." Mamoru said as he then took Usagi to the bedroom and laid her down. Leaving the door open Mamoru went back to his father but sat down where he was able to look to his room. He looked at his father who continued to hide behind his paper.

"You wished to talk to me sir." Mamoru said still looking to his room as he glanced at his father now and then. The man stayed silent and just turned a page to the paper. "If you're not going to talk and waste my time then I will leave." Mamoru said as he stood up. "Sit down." His father said as he put his paper down he then looked at Mamoru. Mamoru sat back down and looked right at the man.

His father was the first to look away while Mamoru looked back to his room watching Usagi get off the bed and go pick up a stuff animal then she went and climbed back onto the bed. "You haven't been in school I found out." the man said as he looked out the front windows while Mamoru glanced at him then down. "No I haven't I have been busy." Mamoru answered as he looked back to his room and saw Usagi sitting up in the bed looking at him. Mamoru smiled and gave a little wave. Usagi waved back then plopped down on his pillow.

Mamoru's father looked at him after he glanced at Usagi. Mamoru looked at him and father and son made eye contact and both stayed silent. "It took you long enough to find out." Mamoru suddenly said in a soft voice. His father raised an eyebrow wondering what Mamoru meant. Mamoru smiled and shook his head back and forth. "What do you want father?" He suddenly asked. The man glanced at Usagi who was still lying on the bed but was now holding a stuff cat and looking at it. He looked back at Mamoru.

"You mother and I have talked and think it would be best if you went and lived with your aunt and uncle in Nagoya." The man said. "In Nagoya? You mean Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko?" Mamoru asked a little surprised. "Yes." His father said with his voice sounding a little gentle and sad. Mamoru looked away from the man as he stayed silent.

"After everything with Azarni your mother wants to move from here and not take you and that……It will just be best if you went to your uncle and aunt. They have no kids and you would be closer to Tokyo where your grandparents live." Mamoru's father said as he looked back outside. Mamoru stayed silent in a way he wasn't surprised and even glad to see that he would leave.

"Your grandparents are just too old to look after you and…….after you at their ages. When you became of age your grandfather wants you to think about going to college in Tokyo and working with him at his office." Mamoru's father then said as he continued to look outside. Mamoru noticed that the man wouldn't look at him if he was about to mention Usagi or even say her name.

"Her name is Usagi father." Mamoru suddenly said making the man look at him fast. Mamoru looked at him then said, "When do Usagi and I leave?" His father looked away then said, "Kenji will be here tomorrow. Please pack what you want to take and anything else I will have delivered to Kenji's house." "Very well." Mamoru said as he then stood up and started to walk out. He stopped when he heard his father.

"You might want to go up to Azarni's room and take her things because anything that is left out and not in boxes for me to send will be tossed out by your mother." His father said. Mamoru didn't answer and only walked back to his room. He stood by the door and leaned on it as his eyes closed. He listened carefully and heard the front door being closed.

Mamoru opened his eyes after he felt Usagi take his hands and hold them. Mamoru went down to his knees and let her hug him as he hugged her back. "Why cry Mamo?" Usagi asked as he stood up with her in his arms. Mamoru half smiled at her and only said, "Because I'm happy." Usagi smiled at him and hugged him again while Mamoru walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked around his room and smiled since he didn't really have too much to pack. Mamoru got up and started to pack some more even letting Usagi help the best she could. His sadness went away while he listened to Usagi talking about her toys as she placed them in the box.

The next morning Mamoru and Usagi waited alone at the house since his parents were still gone. For all he knew the two could have been killed. Mamoru sat with Usagi in the kitchen eating when they heard the front door open and then close in the late afternoon. They heard his father talking to another man who Mamoru knew was his uncle Kenji. Mamoru stood up and picked Usagi up and walked to the living room where the two men were talking. Mamoru stopped walking after his uncle spotted him and smiled.

"Mamoru! Damn boy look at how tall you have gotten. You're almost fourteen right?" Kenji asked as he continued to smile. Mamoru smiled at his uncle and nodded his head yes. He always did like his aunts husband he was always nice to him. His aunt was nice also and nothing like her sister Mamoru's mother. Aunt Ikuko was more down to earth and not a worry wart Mamoru always thought. When he was younger Mamoru use to wonder why they weren't his parents and why he was stuck with his own. When to Mamoru it seemed that his parents didn't seem to want any children but his aunt and uncle did. They reminded Mamoru of a couple of hippies while his own parents acted to old for their ages.

"It's nice to see you again Uncle Kenji." Mamoru said as he smiled at the man. Kenji smiled again then looked at Usagi and then at Mamoru again. He then looked at Mamoru's father and said, "Didn't you say the girl's mother had brown eyes because she seems to have Mamoru's eyes. Both have blue eyes. She also must take after her mother because to me it seems that she only got Mamoru's color eyes." Mamoru father stayed silent and only nodded his head while Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other. She smiled at him while Mamoru stayed silent and watched his father look away. Mamoru looked at Kenji who smiled at him again making Mamoru smile a little.

Everyone looked over to the door when Mamoru's mother and her sister walked in together. "Sis you really need to stop worrying. Everything will be okay." Mamoru's aunt said as she walked in and walked around the two men. She spotted Mamoru with Usagi and walked over to them. "Mamoru how nice it is to see you again. My goodness you are growing up so handsome." Ikuko told him as she hugged him. Mamoru half hugged her back since he was still holding Usagi.

They both looked when Usagi used one of her hands and pushed Ikuko back while saying, "No my Mamo not yours. My gard angle." Usagi then wrapped both arms around Mamoru's neck while he smiled. Ikuko looked then smiled and started laughing. "This must be Usagi! What a treat it will be to have her in the house. Oh Kenji I'm so glad they will be staying with us for awhile while those two go on vacation." Ikuko then said as she looked at her husband. Kenji smiled back at her knowing very well that Mamoru's parents weren't going on vacation.

Mamoru glanced at his mother who wouldn't look at him and then he looked at his father making eye contact with the man. The man was seen blushing and then he looked away fast and grabbed Kenji's arm. "Come on and we will go see what Mamoru wants to take with him." The man said dragging his brother-in-law to the kitchen then to Mamoru's room. Mamoru looked back at his aunt as she continued to smile at him and at Usagi. Mamoru suddenly smiled at her also. Seeing him smiling Usagi did the same as she looked back at Ikuko.

That evening while his father and uncle packed Kenji's truck with his mother and aunt talking in his mother's room, Mamoru slowly went up to Azarni's room with Usagi in tow. He slowly opened the door to the room and walked in turning on the light. He and Usagi both sneezed a couple of times due to the strong perfume and smoke odor.

Mamoru hoped that he wouldn't have to be in the room long since he didn't want Usagi around that smell. He went over to the windows and opened a few to get some fresh air flowing. Mamoru then went and placed Usagi down on her mother's bed and gave her a book to glance at while he looked for her birth certificate and any other papers that Azarni might have had for Usagi.

Mamoru wasn't about to take anything of hers that he didn't need. He knew that he would buy Usagi anything she would need and Azarni didn't have anything that Mamoru wanted to take. Only the papers were on his mind. While Usagi looked at her book and rubbed her nose now and then Mamoru looked through Azarni's things in the dresser first and then in the closet. He finally found what he was looking for along with a photo album that he figured he would give to Usagi when she got older.

Mamoru knew she would have questions later and might like to have a picture of her mother so Mamoru put the photo album next to the documents that he found with Usagi's name on them. Mamoru glanced at Usagi then back down to the box in the closet where he found her birth certificate and the photo album and saw what looked like a journal or a diary.

Mamoru leaned down and picked it up and started to flip through the pages. He shook his head as he kept seeing the name Kiyoshi written on a bunch of pages. When he spotted his name Mamoru closed the book fast and stood up and went over to Usagi as she looked at him with her book in her lap. Mamoru went back to the closet and took the box since it wasn't big and put the papers and the journal in it along with Azarni's jewelry box that he would give to Usagi later. His head shook back and forth when he spotted his mother's ring in there. Mamoru took the ring out and placed it on the dresser hoping his mother or father would see it later. He then walked back to the bed.

"There you are your uncle asked that you try to be up early since they have a long drive back in the morning." Mamoru heard his father say from the doorway. Mamoru looked at the man but didn't answer as he closed the jewelry box. His father cleared his throat then said, "Your mother and I are moving into a condo on the other side of the city. I will send you our address and phone number later." Mamoru stayed silent not believing the man. His father cleared his throat again then said, "Here is a folder with your information and anything you might need to get in a school out there. That's if you even go back considering you haven't been for a few months."

Mamoru smiled to himself and looked at Usagi. "A few months? You really think it's only been a few months?" Mamoru said as he looked at his father as he put Usagi's book in the box. His father didn't answer. Mamoru laughed once then said, "You really don't know me at all. I haven't been in that school or any school for the last three years almost four. I have been studying on my own." Mamoru smiled even more as his father's eyes widen some. He watched as the man glanced at Usagi who just sat there looking at him from her mother's bed.

"You haven't been for three years because of that girl." The man was heard saying softly. Mamoru eyes narrowed as he reached and picked up Usagi and then the box. He turned and looked at his father fully and then said, "I told you her name is Usagi and you better get use to saying it. For Usagi will be in my life forever she is my Usako, my lucky charm and only mine." Mamoru held Usagi tight as his father looked at him then down.

"And don't get a gray hair worrying about my schooling or even me ever again. Why start now when you never did care before. The only thing you should worry about is your wife finding out about your lover you have been hiding. My so called little scandal is nothing compared to yours. Not only do you "husband of the year" have a lover but a young guy at that. I would love to see the faces of "mummy's" friends if they knew that tale." Mamoru said. He then walked to his father and took the folder out of the man's hand. His father let the folder go and wouldn't look at Mamoru.

Mamoru put his folder in the box and walked out to the hallway and saw his mother standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth open wider. Mamoru smiled and walked past her to the stairs suddenly really glad that the woman was nosy and had heard him. He stopped on the top step and looked at his mother and said in a soft voice, "Something you thought was taken by an innocent maid all those years ago is on the dresser. If you have a heart you might track the woman down and apologize to her later." Mamoru then started walking down the stairs while his mother watched him. She glanced in Azarni's room and saw her husband with his back to her. The woman turned and went to her own room closing the door softly.

Mamoru wasn't surprised that his mother wasn't there to say good bye that next morning. He put Usagi in the truck then turned to his father and told the man good bye then got in beside Usagi who sat by his aunt while Mamoru sat next to his uncle who got into the drivers side. Kenji and Ikuko both waved to Mamoru's father who waved back then the truck drove off. If Mamoru would have looked back he would have seen his mother looking at them from Azarni's bedroom window with her ring in her closed right hand.

Mamoru relaxed some after he saw the sign saying that they were leaving his and Usagi's home town. He sat back and closed his eyes while he listened to Usagi and Ikuko talking to each other about nothing while Usagi held his hand and the little stuff rabbit on her lap.

After they finally arrived at Kenji's and Ikuko's home Mamoru was shown the room that he and Usagi would be sharing. Mamoru helped Kenji unload his and Usagi's things while Ikuko left with Usagi to get something to eat.

That night while he lay in his bed with Usagi beside him fast asleep, Mamoru felt his body totally relaxed and he smiled as he remembered earlier when Ikuko and Kenji both told him that they wanted to see him in school and Ikuko would watch Usagi during the day. Mamoru did worry a little that he would be behind the other students but he didn't worry for long. He knew he was smart and could catch up if he had too.

Mamoru was glad that Kenji and Ikuko didn't ask him anything about Usagi and Azarni while they ate dinner. He did notice Kenji glance at Usagi now and then but the man stayed silent.

Mamoru went to sleep and finally had a good nights rest while Usagi moved closer to his body. He never felt her sit up and look down at him and say, "My Mamo." Usagi then went and got into his arm and pulled the cover up to her chin while Mamoru pulled her closer to his body.

(_LUCKY PEEPS! I was going to stop here but my brain took over my fingers_!)

The years flew by while Usagi and Mamoru shared his room at his aunt and uncles home. They did try Usagi in her own room when they first arrived but that only lasted for five days since she always went to Mamoru and got into his bed. Mamoru moved her back in with him and kept her there beside him. And after his aunt had her and Kenji's son when Usagi was seven it was just easier for Mamoru to keep Usagi with him in the three bedroom house.

Mamoru did well in school and when Usagi turned of age and started he was there and even proud that she seemed to know more then the other children her age. Of course he and Ikuko had been teaching Usagi at home.

All those years Usagi thought of Mamoru at first like a big brother then her guardian because that was how Mamoru wanted it. Kenji and Ikuko didn't say anything since they really didn't care at the moment. When Mamoru learned to drive he started to take Usagi to her mother's grave so she could put flowers down. They went once a year on the day Azarni died after Mamoru found out where she was buried.

As Usagi grew older she never asked or talked about her parents. She knew how Mamoru hated her mother and she knew her mother was died. When Usagi did ask him one time about her father, Mamoru changed the subject fast not wanting to remember the past. Usagi could tell he was upset about the subject so she never asked again. Mamoru told her again that he was her guardian angel and she was his lucky charm making Usagi smile as she remembered how he always said he was her angel while she grew up.

When Mamoru turned twenty his grandfather asked him to go to Tokyo to start college and to start learning the ways of his company. Mamoru spent five months thinking about what to do. He didn't want to leave Usagi and he didn't want her pulled out of school yet but he knew that he should go. He knew he would need time to get settled but his biggest concern was pulling Usagi out from her school and her little friends. He knew she was happy.

He was up in their room thinking one afternoon when Usagi ran in. "Mamochan look at my report card! I got all A's!" Usagi exclaimed running to him after she spotted him by the window. Mamoru grabbed her and sat her on his lap as he took the card. "I'm so proud of you Usako! What can I buy you for this great report card?" Mamoru asked as he hugged her. Usagi hugged him back and said, "You don't have to get me anything. You being proud of me is enough." Mamoru held her for a long time not saying anything as he remembered how everyone would always comment that she acted like him sometimes. None knowing she watched and copied him to make Mamoru happy and proud.

"Mamochan." "Yes." "Are you really going to Tokyo?" "Where did you hear that?" "Aunty and Uncle were talking about it earlier." "Damn them." Mamoru said and then sighed. He hated when the two would talk about things and Usagi would hear.

Usagi pulled back a little to look at him. "Do you want to go?" She asked. "In a way I do. The college is one of the best and my grandfather really could use my help." "Then why don't you go?" "Because of you. I don't want to leave you alone and I don't want to pull you out of school yet." Mamoru said softly moving some of her hair from her face.

"I want you to go. I will stay here. But you better come home to see me." Usagi said after her hands went to his cheeks and she held his head. Mamoru chuckled and hugged her again. "I will go Usako since you told me too and yes I'll come home and I will call you every week. You young lady, better keep the A's coming and write me." He said as her hold on him tightened. "Oh I will Mamochan! Anything for you I love you!" Usagi said as she smiled. "I love you Usako." Mamoru answered. "Not as much as I do!" Usagi said making Mamoru smile again.

"So how was school today?" Mamoru asked as she moved a little on his lap. "It was okay but that stupid guy Takumi keeps trying to hold my hand. I hit him in the arm. I hate him!" Usagi said looking down wondering if Mamoru would be upset with her for hitting someone. "Oh you have a boyfriend?" Mamoru asked with a smile and a hint of a tease in his voice. "NO! I want no one but you. I will be your wife." Usagi said as she hugged him again. Mamoru hugged her back tightly.

Mamoru looked at the wall as he sighed. He knew that Usagi had been falling for him and he knew she had a big crush on him. He didn't know what to do about it so he told no one. Mamoru didn't want to be reminded that his family believed he was her father.

"Mamochan." "Yes?" "Do you want me as a wife?" "Yes Usako. You will be a very good wife. I want no other but you." Mamoru said softly as he closed his eyes. He always told her that whenever she would ask him that question. He felt Usagi hug him tighter like always. His body automatically pulled her closer. They sat holding each other not saying anything for a long time. Mamoru finally let Usagi go and told her to put on a pretty dress since he was taking her out to dinner for her perfect report card.

While Usagi got dressed Mamoru went and talked to Kenji and Ikuko. They were glad that he would go to Tokyo. They agreed to keep Usagi for awhile. When Usagi joined them Mamoru took her arm and the two left for dinner. Kenji called Mamoru's grandfather and told him what was going on. The older man was happy that Mamoru would be showing up.

So Mamoru left Usagi with his aunt and uncle three months later. He stayed gone for two months before he saw Usagi again. He called her every night at first and then every other night and even wrote to her. Usagi wrote to him and kept the A's coming.

Every major holiday Mamoru was there with Usagi and every summer he took the whole summer break off from work and went to her. His grandfather allowed it and none of Mamoru's coworkers knew where he went for he would never talk. His grandfather covered for him and just told people that Mamoru was checking on another company.

During the summer months Mamoru took Usagi on trips. They went everywhere but to Tokyo. Once he took her to his parents but they only stayed an hour. Mamoru could tell that his parents were still upset so he left with Usagi and they never went back to see his parents. Mamoru could also tell that his parents were having problems and didn't seem close but he didn't say anything about it for he didn't care.

Every year they went to Azarni's grave to visit it. Usagi would put flowers down and Mamoru would only put a single pink rose down. His way of saying thank you to the woman who gave him Usagi. They never stayed at the gravesite for long and would leave after Usagi put flowers down on Azarni's mothers grave her grandmother. Since Usagi knew Mamoru would change the subject if she asked about her father Usagi just told herself that her mother must have had a one night stand and they didn't know who the man was.

Mamoru was glad that Azarni's mother was also gone for he knew that she would have told Usagi the truth and Usagi might have been living with the woman. Mamoru just didn't want to face that Usagi might really be his. He wouldn't think about that at all for the past was too painful to remember to him. Deep down Mamoru still didn't think Usagi was his but he knew that he didn't have anyway to prove it to his family at the time.

When Mamoru was at his home in Tokyo he stayed alone only seeing his grandfather at work or when he would go to dinner with the older man and his grandmother. Mamoru had no close friends and kept his coworkers at a distance.

His coworkers all wondered about Mamoru since he never went on dates with anyone and was even cold towards all of the women. At first they had wondered if he was gay but he was never seen with another man. He was never seen with anyone at all. None knew that the only females Mamoru was nice to was his grandmother, aunt and of course Usagi. How could he ever trust any other females after how his mother treated him while he was growing up and what Azarni did to him all those years back?

When Usagi was fifteen going on sixteen and Mamoru was twenty-five she finally learned the truth about who his family believed Mamoru really was to her from Ikuko and Kenji. Usagi arrived home one day after school and found Ikuko up in her room packing her personal things doing it fast.

To be continued.

_Oh yes I'm stopping for now I do have to do my job. But I won't make you wait long for the next chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about ending chapter 6 that way but I did have to do my work. I hope this chapter will answer some _

Chapter 7

"Aunty what are you doing?" Usagi asked Ikuko as she placed her book bag down on the now empty bed that was stripped of the blankets and sheets. "Looks like I'm packing your things." Ikuko told Usagi as she continued to fold up Usagi's clothes. "But why? Are we going somewhere?" Usagi asked looking around her and Mamoru's room and seeing all the boxes and the walls bare of her pictures and posters. Almost everything was now packed up.

"Yes you are going to be leaving. You will be going to your fathers." Ikuko said as she finished and put the last of Usagi's clothes in the box with the others and then closed and taped the box closed. "My…..My father?" Usagi asked looking confused.

"Here are her papers. I got the school papers also. They will send the rest when he gets her in school out there." Kenji said as he joined the two in Usagi's room. "Good put them in that box on the dresser." Ikuko said as she picked up a box. "This one with the jewelry box?" Kenji asked while Ikuko nodded her head yes. Kenji placed the papers in then turned around and spotted Usagi.

"Oh there you are Usagi help pack we leave soon. We have a long drive to Tokyo and we will be stopping over night since I know I'm going to be tired." Kenji said to her as he smiled. "Tokyo? He lives there?" Usagi asked still confused. "Of course you know that." Kenji said while Ikuko started packing up Usagi's books. "Who." Usagi whispered suddenly afraid.

"Mamoru girl! You are to live with him for now on. My job is sending me over seas and we can not take you." Kenji said as he then carried out a box. "And anyway it's time that boy takes full reasonability for you." Ikuko said as she then grabbed a box and followed him out. "Mamochan…..he's my father?" Usagi whispered to herself since she was alone in the room now.

"Come on Usagi grab that box take it out then come get more." Ikuko said as she walked back in and grabbed another box then left the room again. Usagi blinked her eyes and slowly moved in her shocked and confused state of mind.

It took Ikuko and Kenji less then an hour to get Usagi's things in the car. Kenji kissed Ikuko good bye and gave his son a hug. After Ikuko hugged Usagi who stood there in shock, Kenji and Usagi left to drive to Tokyo. Usagi stayed silent and looked at nothing while Kenji drove. Kenji stopped for the night so they could eat dinner and at a motel while he slept in his bed Usagi sat up in hers and only looked at her hands. She wondered how Mamoru could be her father when he was only ten years older then her and he never told. She thought about the hate he had for her mother and wondered even more. Usagi's mind ended up shutting down just so she wouldn't think.

The next morning Usagi and Kenji ate, he ate she pushed her food around, and then they left and arrived in Tokyo around ten that morning. They got to Mamoru's townhouse at ten thirty. Usagi saw Mamoru's grandfather waiting for them outside with a couple of men that he had hired to move Usagi's things in so Kenji could rest since he had to turn around and leave.

Mamoru's grandfather walked over to Usagi and took her arm and took her inside while Kenji supervised the men. Usagi stayed silent while the older man showed her Mamoru's place. After the men were done moving her things in and they left Kenji gave Usagi a kiss on her cheek told her bye then left out to go to Mamoru at his job.

Mamoru's grandfather gave Usagi a hug and told that he was glad she was there and that everything would be okay he then handed a key to the place to her and left out also. Usagi watched the door close then sat down in a chair by the fireplace. She only sat and held the key.

Mamoru sat in a meeting listening to the girl Ami explain her part. He hated those meetings and wished he didn't have to be there. But his grandfather really wanted him in that meeting that morning saying how he couldn't attend that morning since he needed to be somewhere.

Mamoru looked across from him and saw one of Ami's best friends Makoto smiling at him while she looked at him. Mamoru glared at her and then looked down. He knew how the woman liked him. Hell she did and Ami and then their two best friends Rei and Minako did also. All the women that he worked with were in love with him since he was so handsome his eyes making him still stand out from others. But most of the women but the four thought Mamoru was cold and heartless.

Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei all just thought Mamoru needed a good woman to take care of him and they talked and decided to make it their job to get him one when they had first met him. But after a few times and Mamoru threatening to fire them they stopped. But they wouldn't give up. They didn't think it was healthy for someone to be alone.

Mamoru only put up with those four since the four guys that they were married to or were dating were his coworkers and he only let the four guys, Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite near him there at work since they didn't bother him and ask stupid questions about his personal life. They also made sure that the four girls didn't bother Mamoru.

Yes the guys left him alone but they all did wonder about him since Mamoru never dated or even talked to any females unless it was work related. The guys had said that Mamoru was gay but no one believed it. They never saw Mamoru with anyone male or female. To them he lived a monk's life. Mamoru wasn't gay but he was afraid of woman and it was easier to be mean to them to keep them away. After what Azarni did to him the only female Mamoru felt comfortable with totally was Usagi.

Mamoru looked up and then back down wishing that the meeting was over. Everyone including him looked over to the double doors when one opened suddenly.

"Mamoru." Kenji said his name looking around then spotting his nephew he opened the door more. "I'm sorry sir but he insisted that he had to see you now." Mamoru's male secretary said to Mamoru who was standing up. "Uncle is something wrong?" Mamoru asked after he waved his secretary away walking to Kenji. "Oh no nothing is wrong. I wanted to let you know that my job is sending me overseas." Kenji said looking at Mamoru. "So you couldn't call me?" Mamoru asked as he and his uncle walked out of the room. "Your girl is at your place." Kenji said making Mamoru turn around fast and look at him with his eyes wide. "What!" "Yes I can't take her. I won't take her."

"Come to my office." Mamoru said walking fast to his big office with Kenji following. After the man was in Mamoru closed his door fast wondering if anyone had heard Kenji.

"It's time for you to take Usagi fully. Like I said I can't take her she needs to be with you. You are her father." Kenji said. Mamoru only looked at him. "What did you say to her?" Mamoru asked. "We just told Usagi that she would be staying with you due to my job." Kenji said. "Did you tell her that I was…..?" "Yes Ikuko did." Kenji answered while Mamoru's eyes widened. "Usagi knows the truth?" Mamoru whispered. "Yes she knows you're her father. What's wrong? She was going to find out sooner or later." Kenji said. "But I wanted to tell her my way." Mamoru said getting upset. "It's done. Now I need to go. Bye." Kenji said as he went around Mamoru and opened the door then left out.

Mamoru watched him leave and saw Kenji stop and talk to his grandfather. Both men looked at Mamoru. Kenji then got on the elevator while the older man started walking over to Mamoru who stood in his doorway.

"Go on home I will finish the meeting now." His grandfather said. "You knew." Mamoru whispered. "Yes. It is time you took full custody of her." His grandfather said in a soft voice. He then walked over to the silent board room and walked in then closed the open door.

Mamoru walked back into his office and grabbed his briefcase after he locked his personal files and his desk. He left and went home while his grandfather apologized and said that Mamoru had a personal family matter to take care of. The four girls looked at each other and then at the four guys while the older man went and took the papers from where Mamoru was sitting then went to the front and started talking about the next fiscal year and what the business was planning on doing.

Everyone in the room all started to wonder what was up since they had heard Kenji mention a girl. They all couldn't wait for the meeting to end so they could all talk. Finally they had something about cold Mr. Mamoru Chiba-San to talk about.

Mamoru drove home upset. He wasn't upset that Usagi was there he had been thinking of getting her anyways. No Mamoru was upset that Usagi knew the truth or what could be the truth. He was upset that she found out the way she did.

When Mamoru arrived home he quietly went in. He closed the door and locked it and saw her boxes and Usagi sitting in his favorite chair. Mamoru stood motionless and looked at her while Usagi hung her head down in the silent room. He could tell that she was crying.

"Usako." Mamoru said softly after he walked to her and touched her head. Usagi looked up at him then stood up and went to his open arms. Mamoru hugged her tight hating that she had tears falling. He sat down in the chair taking her with him. He held her on his lap tightly.

"Is it true? Are you my father?" Usagi whispered looking into his blue eyes. Mamoru looked right back into her blue eyes and sighed. "What did they tell you?" He asked. "I arrived home and saw Aunty packing up my things. I asked what was going on and was told that Uncle's job was sending him over seas. Aunty said I was going to live with my father. Uncle came in with some school papers and told me to help since we had a long drive. I asked where and he said Tokyo and I asked if he lived there. They said yes I asked who then he said your name." Usagi said talking a little fast.

"Was that all? They didn't tell anything about the past?" Mamoru asked watching her eyes move around fast. "No. Is it true?" Usagi asked again. Mamoru sighed deeply and long. He closed his eyes for a second then looked back at her. He wiped her eyes then whispered, "It might be."

Usagi's eyes started moving around fast again as they looked at each other. "How can it be? You're only ten years older then me barely ten!" Usagi said as the tears started again. Mamoru suddenly moved her off his lap and stood up. Usagi sat back down and watched as he started to pace the floor. Mamoru stopped then took another deep breath. He looked down at her then told her everything something he had never done with anyone else. Starting with what Azarni would try to do to him, then what she did to him that one night.

Mamoru got tears as he remembered and talked. He told how Azarni lied and how no one would listen to him or let him talk. He talked about his parents and the rest of the family believing Azarni and how he was painted the bad guy.

When he was done Mamoru sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall with his knees up to his chin. Usagi who had sat silently and only watched him and listened looked over at him now in shock. When he started to bang his head against the wall Usagi got up and went to him fast.

Mamoru looked at her after she got on her knees in front of him. She moved between his open legs and he hugged her tight not wanting to let her go. Usagi hugged him back and felt his body slowly shake as he started crying.

"Please Usako please don't hate me for never telling you. I just didn't know how to tell. I have never told anyone what had happened…... I never thought that I was your father. I did wonder at times……It just didn't feel right…….. But I might be……I'm so sorry." Mamoru whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes again. "Oh Mamochan I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I will always love only you." Usagi said in a soft low voice.

She felt sad and even angry about what he had been through. It hit her that now she knew why he would look sad at times and wouldn't talk about his parents or her mother. Why he hated the dead woman telling Usagi when she was growing that the only good thing her mother did for him was give Usagi to him.

Mamoru suddenly got mad and kicked at a nearby box knocking it over making the things fall out. He saw the box that had Azarni's jewelry box and photo album in it suddenly remembering them. Mamoru reached over and pulled the small box closer to him and Usagi. "That jewelry box was your mothers. So is the photo album. I think the diary is still there also. I had forgotten them until now. You might want it now that you are older." Mamoru whispered to Usagi. She pulled back off of his chest and looked at the box with the items in it. Usagi only reached with her hands and pushed the box away then pushed it with her foot.

At the moment Usagi didn't want anything that was her dead mothers. She suddenly hated the woman for hurting Mamoru the way she did. Usagi went back and hugged Mamoru and then the tears came again. Mamoru held her even tighter and leaned his head back against the wall. They both fell asleep right where they were hugging each other tight.

Usagi woke up later in Mamoru's bed alone. He had woken up and carried her to his bed then started to unpack her things. Usagi found him in the bathroom putting some of her things away. Usagi went and helped him and while they unpacked the boxes they both didn't talk. The box with her mother's jewelry box, photo album and diary was put in the bottom of the closet by Usagi.

While they were in the room putting her clothes away Usagi placed her favorite stuff rabbit on the center of the bed. Mamoru smiled at her and Usagi smiled back and went and hugged him. "I'm glad Uncle is going. Now we can be together again." Usagi said. "Me also, I had been thinking about getting you." Mamoru answered her while he smiled. Usagi pulled back a little and looked up at him and smiled also. Mamoru let her go and told her to change and that they would go out to dinner. While she changed Mamoru called his grandfather and told the man that he wouldn't be back to work for the rest of the week. His grandfather just told him that it was fine and he understood.

During dinner Mamoru and Usagi talked about her schooling and which school she would be going to. That night Mamoru made Usagi a bed on the couch knowing that she really was too old to be sleeping beside him now. But Usagi didn't stay on the couch long and in the middle of the night she ended up beside Mamoru in his bed and in his arms. That was the last time a bed was made in the living room.

That next day Mamoru took her to check out some of the area schools and finally settling on the one that Usagi liked. Afterward they went to his work to see his grandfather. They left the older mans office and went to lunch with him and his wife. Mamoru had seen everyone looking and then whispering to each other after they had seen Usagi. But none dared to ask any questions to their boss's grandson but they did talk even more.

While Usagi and Mamoru's grandmother were in the restroom his grandfather told Mamoru that no one at work knew the truth. Mamoru said that they didn't need to know and that if anyone asked then they would only tell that he was Usagi's guardian. The older man agreed to keep Mamoru happy.

Everyone at his job soon got use to seeing Usagi since she always went to Mamoru after her school was let out. Usagi would stay with him in his office and do her homework while he worked. But Usagi was only seen when she would show up and go straight to his office or when they would leave for the day. While in the office Mamoru always kept the door closed.

For months the two lived happily together. They never talked about the day she arrived or about them in general. Mamoru treated her the way he always had and Usagi fell deeper in love. No man in her eyes could ever compare to Mamoru and she still even now wanted to be his wife just like when she was little.

The four guys were the first to meet Usagi personally and then their girls did. They all liked her and the four girls started talking to each other about how Mamoru needed Usagi in his life as his wife. They all noticed the change in Mamoru when Usagi was around him.

Due to Usagi being so nice and friendly Mamoru let them in to their lives just a little but no one else but the eight. And thanks to Usagi Mamoru was dragged out of his shell and went places with her and the others. The girls taking Usagi around showing her and Mamoru Tokyo since he had never gone anywhere around there since he would just go home, college and to work so everything was new to him also.

The others of course didn't know the family secret and only knew that Mamoru was Usagi's guardian. He and Usagi never talked about their personal lives. The eight being told that her mother was died they just assumed that her father was also. And if they had been told the secret none of them would have believed it since they all could tell that Usagi didn't look like Mamoru. Sometimes it took an outsider to see the truth.

Mamoru did start to change with Usagi around him. He was seen smiling more and even joking around with the guys. He still kept the woman at a distance and he always would due to the past. But those who worked with him and watched him noticed that he was falling for Usagi and that he would get jealous if another guy was seen looking at her. With Usagi being older now and around him all the time Mamoru was falling for her and deep down he always had loved only her.

With her sleeping right beside him every night, Mamoru would wake up many a mornings noticing that his hands would be under her nightgown rubbing her bare back. She was no longer that baby girl who he had raised she was growing up into the woman that wanted nothing more then to be his wife.

Usagi made Mamoru's body feel something it had never felt before and it felt nice and warm to him and made him want more. Mamoru didn't catch on that Usagi would flirt with him and try to be if not on his lap then right beside him as close as she could be. She would give him kisses ending up as close to his lips as she dared. Usagi was innocent since she didn't like any guys her age so wouldn't date them but Usagi did know more about sex then Mamoru and she did not, could not believe he was her father.

Usagi was determined to be his wife and only his always and she would do what she could to make Mamoru think about her and want her. One thing Usagi did get from her mother was that drive to have it her way.

Mamoru got upset one night since he was starting to get frustrated with himself not realizing it was sex his body was wanting. Mamoru who hadn't talked to Usagi all that day and tried to avoid her made Usagi mad and she followed him from room to room at their home ending up in the bedroom. She knew he was worried about what his family would say if they knew that they might become lovers. Usagi yelled at him about his family telling him to forget them and not to worry about what they or anyone would say. As long as he and Usagi knew the truth it would be okay.

"What do you want Mamochan? Do you want to be my father figure or my true love?" Usagi yelled as she looked at him. Mamoru looked away from her suddenly a little scared since she had raised her voice again. "Damn it Mamoru answer please!" She begged. "Usako don't use that language." Mamoru whispered. "NO! Don't call me Usako anymore unless you are my lover." Usagi told him. Mamoru turned his back to her making Usagi gasp then run from him leaving the room.

Mamoru heard the front door slam. He ran out of the bedroom yelling out her name. "Usagi please don't go. Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" He screamed out as he ran down to the hallway going to the living room. He stopped when he saw her at the front door with her back to him.

Usagi was crying hard and cried even more when he ran to her and held her close to his body. "Please don't cry. I want to be your love." Mamoru told her. "We will go and get a test done so we can prove to them that I'm not your father." Mamoru said in a whispered voice while Usagi wrapped her arms around to his back. "A test?" Usagi whispered. "Yes a paternity test? It's new I heard about it on the news one night." Mamoru said as they made eye contact. Usagi nodded her head yes fast a few times.

Mamoru suddenly laughed then said, "I have never been a father figure to you since I never believed I was your father." "You acted more like my best friend." Usagi said as she smiled and wiped her eyes. "You are my best friend you always have been and always will be." Mamoru whispered as he hugged her closer to him. "You are my best friend." Usagi whispered. "And you are my only friend." Mamoru whispered back.

That next day Mamoru checked out the phone book and found a doctor that did paternity tests. A few days later Mamoru and Usagi went to the area and had the test done being told that the test would take a few months and the results would be mailed to them.

Usagi knowing that Mamoru wanted to wait until the results were back stopped flirting and trying to turn him on. She would wait.

One evening a week after they did the test, while Mamoru was in his chair reading and Usagi was doing her homework she got up and went to the room coming out with Azarni's photo album. Usagi went back and sat down on the floor beside Mamoru. Mamoru noticed the album and some others on the coffee table.

"What are you doing with those photos?" Mamoru asked wondering. Usagi looked at him then said, "Oh I'm doing a report on family history and your grandmother gave me these albums. I remembered my…..this one and started wondering about the woman." Usagi looked at the album and then him. "Well I can only tell you what I know about her and her mother. I know nothing about her father or anything else." Mamoru said as he looked at Usagi. She nodded her head in understanding. "You might want to look at her diary also to get an understanding about her." Mamoru said. Usagi stood up and went back to the room walking out now with Azarni's dairy in her hands while she sat back down in her spot.

Mamoru stood up and went and picked up a photo album and went back to her. "Here are some baby pictures of you. I know that your mother didn't have any since she never did anything with you. She wouldn't even look at you." Mamoru said as he sat down next to her. "Thank you." Usagi whispered as she took his photo album. Mamoru stood up then walked out of the room to take a shower leaving Usagi alone to look at the pictures.

After his shower and drying off and then getting dressed Mamoru went back to find Usagi looking at her baby pictures. "Are you hungry?" Mamoru asked as he walked to the kitchen. "No I'm fine." Usagi said as she looked at a few pictures of when Mamoru was a baby then back at her as a baby. Mamoru walked back to the kitchen and got something to drink and took something to her. Usagi put the pictures down and went and sat beside him glad to take a break from her report.

The next day Usagi went with Mamoru to his job that morning since her school was out for vacation. "Mamochan." Usagi said from her spot at his desk in his office. "Yes Usako." Mamoru said as he hung up the phone. "Who is Kiyoshi?" "I don't know anyone named Kiyoshi. Is he some new singer?" Mamoru asked picking up some papers. "No silly. This guy Kiyoshi is written in this diary over and over on a lot of pages. There is even an address on one page near the end that has a lot of circles around it and an explanation mark." Usagi said as she flipped some pages. Mamoru looked at her then over at his door as it was opened.

His grandmother stepped in while she smiled. "Oh good I was hoping to find Usagi here with you Mamoru. Usagi how would you like to go shopping with me?" Mamoru's grandmother asked as she walked in to Mamoru's office. Usagi and Mamoru both smiled. Usagi looked at Mamoru who nodded his head yes. Usagi hugged him then walked over to the woman. "I will bring her home when we get done." The woman told Mamoru as she and then Usagi walked out together leaving his office door open.

Mamoru picked up the diary flipped through some pages then sat it down on his desk. He started working on some papers but his eyes kept looking over at the diary. He finally put his papers down and picked up Azarni's diary and started reading it.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(_LAST chapter since I don't want to drag this story out_.)

Mamoru sat at his desk reading Azarni's diary being bored at first. The things that were first written were what any young teen girl would write. Mamoru noticed that she put her age of fifteen as she wrote about her dreams, boys she liked, music groups that she was dieing to meet. Parties she enjoyed or was looking forward to attending. He noticed that some of the dates would jump around. Mamoru almost put the book down but finally came across a page the first one with the name Kiyoshi on it. Mamoru sat up more and started reading again.

The first pages with Kiyoshi written were to Mamoru days that the man showed up and had met Azarni's mother then about the man moving in with Azarni and her mother then the guy and her mother getting into fights then him moving out. Mamoru almost dropped the book when he learned what Azarni would do to the man at his work and about her first time with him on her sixteenth birthday going into such details Mamoru blushed. He was very surprised that the man had been with Azarni and her mother also that it made Mamoru question what type of man Kiyoshi was. By her writing Mamoru could tell that Azarni had been in love with Kiyoshi. Mamoru did drop the book when he read Kiyoshi's age at that time.

Mamoru looked up at his door when he heard some people talking out in the hall. He got up fast and went and closed his door then ran back to his desk and started reading some more. He got mad as he read about how Azarni thought it was fun and a joke everything that she had done to him. Writing how she loved how cute and shy Mamoru was, how she loved the scared looks his face made whenever he saw her and how she loved having power over Mamoru. Mamoru started to skip some pages getting sick of reading her sex life with that Kiyoshi guy and how much fun she had bothering Mamoru and how his parents were too stupid to notice.

His fingers stopped flipping when his eyes fell on the date that she made her plans to use him and saying why. Mamoru read that part fast learning how Kiyoshi had left the area and Azarni was glad he was gone since he was poor and she didn't want him around to ruin her plans. Mamoru flipped back some pages to the night she had raped him. But not much about him was written only saying how she made Mamoru a man and he didn't thank her. Again the pages were filled with talk about Kiyoshi. Mamoru did learn that Azarni had been with Kiyoshi earlier that day and then she had gone and spent the whole night with Kiyoshi after she had left Mamoru.

The date after she made her plans Mamoru noticed that nothing else was written about the time she lived with him and his parents or even about Usagi. The only thing Mamoru noticed was a page with Usagi's birth date and Azarni had written that it was the worst day of her life.

Mamoru suddenly sat back and sighed deeply feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He reached for a pad of paper and a pen then started going through the book and writing down days and nights that Azarni was with Kiyoshi. He took out a highlighter pen and highlighted his own name every time it was written.

Mamoru finished glancing at the diary and on one of the last pages he found what Usagi had told about the address for Kiyoshi being circled. Mamoru wrote the address down and then picked up his phone to make a few phone calls wishing he knew Kiyoshi's last name.

That evening after making sure Usagi was okay and kissing her senseless and only telling her that he had business to take care Mamoru left Tokyo to take a trip to where Kiyoshi was living at. He stopped at an over night delivery place and with a note, the paper with the days written on it and copied pages with his name highlighted on them from Azarni's diary he mailed the things to his parents making sure that he would be guaranteed a signature so he would know his parents did receive it.

Mamoru then drove over night arriving right as the sun came up at Kiyoshi's store and garage. Mamoru parked his car and waited. Mamoru wondered who would call who first since he had made sure that a note would be delivered to his grandparents at the same time that his parents would get the envelope. Mamoru knew that his parents would call since in his note he told that he was going to marry Usagi very soon. He knew that they wouldn't read the rest of the note right away and would go running to his grandparents. Oh the scandal! Mamoru thought as he shook his head. Mamoru knew that he could have taken Usagi with him but he wanted to check that Kiyoshi guy out for himself first. He wanted to make sure Usagi was safe and she would be at their home.

Mamoru grinned as he remembered how Usagi was complaining that he was leaving and she didn't get to go. How he wouldn't talk and tell where he was going. His smile grew as he also remembered how Usagi shut up and sat with a dreamy look on her face after he had pulled her close and kissed her. Then after the kiss Mamoru looked Usagi in the eyes and promised her that she would be getting more after he got home even hinting to her that she wouldn't be wearing white on their wedding day. He placed Usagi down on the bed and told her he would be back and to not worry. Mamoru then left out only looking at Usagi once as she sat smiling and touching her lips.

Mamoru smiled and started thinking about where to go on a honeymoon when he spotted some lights in the store come on. Mamoru started his car and then drove over closer to the store and parked. He waited a few minutes and watched the older man inside looking to be getting ready for the day. Mamoru got out of his car after the man turned on the open sign and then walked into the store and at first acted like he was looking for something to eat.

"Got some fresh coffee going to be ready in a few if you like mister." the guy told Mamoru as he went behind his counter. Mamoru only nodded his head and stood in his spot and looked at the guy. He noticed right away that Kiyoshi had blue eyes. He wasn't really tall not like Mamoru but he did have some height to him. If Mamoru didn't know it he would have guessed that the guy was Usagi's father if he had seen the two beside each other. Usagi looked more like her mother then Kiyoshi but there was something there Mamoru could tell. He glanced down at the name patch that was sewn on the guy's overalls and read the name Kiyoshi on it.

"Kiyoshi." Mamoru said looking at the patch. Kiyoshi looked at him and then down at his name. "Yeah that's me Kiyoshi owner of this wonderful place." Kiyoshi said as he turned and got himself a cup of coffee. Mamoru watched while Kiyoshi took out a bottle of scotch and poured some into his cup. "Are you traveling mister? Mostly just get travelers coming through these days but once in awhile some poor fool will have car trouble and I will then get to use my skills." Kiyoshi said turning back around looking and checking Mamoru out in his three piece suit. Kiyoshi could tell that Mamoru had money. "No I'm here on business." Mamoru said as he walked over to the counter.

Kiyoshi watched him then kind of looked around. "You're up early mister?" He said then took a sip. "My name is Mamoru. You here alone?" Mamoru asked. Kiyoshi looked at Mamoru then slowly started to reach under the counter. Mamoru seeing him held up his hands and said fast, "I'm not here to cause trouble I just have some questions for you. I mean do you have any family around?" "What type of questions do you have? And to that one about family the answer is no. It's just me and I love it that way." Kiyoshi answered after seeing Mamoru really didn't mean him any harm. To Kiyoshi Mamoru was just a well dress little kid probably in college Kiyoshi thought.

Mamoru sighed and relaxed then said, "Did you know a girl named Azarni?" He watched while Kiyoshi's eyes widen a little. "No." Kiyoshi said a little fast. He looked away from Mamoru. "I know you knew her sixteen years ago." Mamoru said watching the older man. "No don't know no Azarni girl." Kiyoshi said looking around like he was looking for something. "Yes you did sir I know you did personally." Mamoru said placing his hands on the counter looking the man in the eyes.

Kiyoshi turned around fast and looked at Mamoru. "What are you her husband wondering who her first time was or her brother wanting to defend his sister's honor? Why you asking me about some girl named Azarni that you think I knew seventeen years ago!" Kiyoshi said with his voice sounding upset. Mamoru noticing Kiyoshi say seventeen which matched that he had met Azarni a year before, looked at him then said, "I'm not her husband or even related to her. She use to be my babysitter. I have something of hers that you gave to her." Mamoru pointed his finger at the man.

Kiyoshi and Mamoru looked at each other both staying silent for a few seconds. "What is it because I never gave her anything that might have been stolen so don't think I'm a thief." Kiyoshi said starting to sound distress. "Did she say I was because I'm not and I haven't seen that crazy bitch for a long time. And what happened before is in the past I can't go to jail she's of age now!" Kiyoshi then said suddenly thinking Mamoru was a cop. "Azarni died when she was nineteen and no she didn't say anything to me about you. I just found out you knew her yesterday while I read her diary." Mamoru said as he pulled the diary out of his overcoat pocket.

"Your name is on half of these pages so you did know her." Mamoru said as he put the diary back in the pocket. Kiyoshi only nodded his head a little shocked to hear that Azarni was deceased. Again silence filled the room for awhile. Mamoru stayed silent knowing that Kiyoshi was stunned to hear about Azarni. "What did I give to her?" Kiyoshi suddenly asked looking back at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at him then said, "A daughter." Kiyoshi's eyes went wide and he started to shake his head fast no many times. Mamoru nodded his head yes and then said, "You have a daughter who is sixteen and you are her father because I sure isn't even though Azarni said I was."

Kiyoshi looked at Mamoru with a shocked look on his face. "She said you were the father?" He asked in a soft voice. Mamoru nodded his head yes. "I raised Usagi alone." Mamoru said. "WAIT A MINUTE…did her mother put you up to this. It sounds like something that crazy whore would do." Kiyoshi said. "Azarni's mother died right before Usagi was born." Mamoru said watching Kiyoshi's eyes widen again. "How did they both die?" Kiyoshi asked in a soft voice. "Her mother died from alcohol poisoning and Azarni died in a car accident." Mamoru said. The two got silent again while Kiyoshi sat down on his stool.

Kiyoshi looked down then at Mamoru and said, "Mamoru……Mamoru… Hey, You're that rich kid that she would watch and do things too! She told me some of the things she did." Mamoru blushed and looked down as he nodded his head in agreement. "Ha Azarni said you were the father that's classic sounds like something she would do." Kiyoshi said then laughed. "Well if you raised that child then it's not mine. She must have told a tale to get you and everyone to believe it!" Kiyoshi said between laughs. "How old where you back then twelve… thirteen?" Kiyoshi asked looking back at Mamoru who was glaring.

"I was only ten and she raped me one night. Yes she has my family believing I am the father but I now have proof that you are and you will come with me to prove to them also. After they see you they will know for sure that Usagi is your child and not mine." Mamoru said. Kiyoshi held his hands up and said, "No I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me. Azarni is dead and like I told her when she first told me she was pregnant that I wasn't the father. I don't want any kids I never have and I never will. I don't want anyone around me and not some little brat that you think is my daughter!" Kiyoshi said getting loud.

Mamoru glared at him again then yelled as he walked around the counter fast and cornered Kiyoshi, "YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO MY FAMILY AND TELL THEM YOU ARE USAGI FATHER SO I CAN MARRY HER! THEN AFTER THAT YOU MAY LEAVE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR COWARD FACE AROUND MY USAKO AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HER FATHER USAKO IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU IN HER LIFE! BUT YOU WILL HELP ME AND HER MARRY!" Mamoru yelled out as he pulled Kiyoshi close to him by his overalls pulling him off of the stool.

Kiyoshi finally blinked his eyes a few times then swatted at Mamoru hands to let him go. Mamoru did and watched Kiyoshi take a fast drink of his coffee. The older man then looked at Mamoru and smiled.

"Fine since you so kindly put it that way I will help you but you must promise me to not let the child know where I live after I leave. I don't want anyone in my life ever and as you can tell I'm happy alone." Kiyoshi said to Mamoru who only smiled at him and nodded his head in understanding. Mamoru walked around to the other side of the counter with Kiyoshi following.

They started to walk to the door but Kiyoshi stopped so Mamoru did and looked at the man. "I want to change first. Don't want to go out looking like this." Kiyoshi said as he then walked to a back room that Mamoru guessed was an apartment. Mamoru followed him wanting to make sure that the man didn't try to leave. They got on the road two hours later and finally arriving in Tokyo in the late afternoon. As he drove Mamoru listened to Kiyoshi talking about Azarni and what she use to say about Mamoru and his family. He then started talking about Azarni and his relationship finally stopping after Mamoru asked him to. After that Kiyoshi started talking about Mamoru's car and then Tokyo. To Mamoru it seemed that Kiyoshi might have liked being alone but he sure did like to talk.

Mamoru stopped at a gas station so Kiyoshi could get something to drink and Mamoru called Usagi asking her to get a cab and to meet him at his grandparent's house as soon as she could. Before Usagi could ask him anything Mamoru hung up the phone. Usagi called a cab right away wondering what was wrong.

Mamoru smiled when he noticed another car parked in the driveway knowing his parents were there at his grandparent's house as he pulled up. Mamoru and Kiyoshi got out of his car and Kiyoshi looked around at his grandparent's house and the front yard impressed.

"Damn must be nice living like this." Kiyoshi said as he followed Mamoru to the front door. "You get use to it." Mamoru only said as he rang the bell. The butler opened the door and let the men in closing the door behind them. Mamoru and Kiyoshi could hear Mamoru's parents and grandparents talking from the den. Mamoru walked over to the den with Kiyoshi following after Mamoru told the butler that Usagi would be showing up soon. He knew Kiyoshi didn't hear since the man was a few feet away looking at a painting on the wall.

"You grew up in a place like this?" Kiyoshi asked Mamoru as they walked. Mamoru only nodded his head. "Damn now I can see why Azarni always wanted to watch you." Kiyoshi then said while Mamoru stayed silent and stopped walking when he walked into the den.

Mamoru spotted his mother sitting down with her head down reading some papers and his grandmother next to her but the older woman was watching her husband and son talking to each other as the two men stood face to face. Mamoru looked at his parents for a few seconds it had been a few years since he had seen them. He smiled after his mother spotted him first and she stood up fast.

"Mamoru!" His grandmother said after she spotted Mamoru also making the two men look over at him. "Son what is the meaning of this!" Mamoru's father asked holding up the note from Mamoru. Mamoru smiled and shook his head "I knew you wouldn't read the rest." Mamoru said. Before anyone else could say anything Mamoru stepped into the room fully and said, "Everyone this is Kiyoshi. And if you would have read all that I sent to you to read you would know who he is and why I wrote what I did."

Kiyoshi stepped into the room and gave a half wave. "Hey what's up?" Kiyoshi said as he stood next to Mamoru. The four all just stood there looking at Mamoru and Kiyoshi. "Who is this and answer me son." Mamoru's father was the first to say anything. Mamoru smiled and watched as his mother looked at the papers in her hands. "Kiyoshi is Usagi's father and he came with me to prove it to you all since you all never listened to me the first time or even let me talk then." Mamoru told the man watching the man's eyes go wide. "And that note there is just what it says I'm going to marry Usagi. I told you before you made me leave to live with Aunt Ikuko that Usagi would be in my life always." Mamoru then said.

His father looked at him and then at his wife as she walked to him and handed him the papers. "You need to read this. And we should have listened to him." Mamoru's mother said in a soft voice. She looked at Mamoru who only looked away from her.

"You all got anything to drink?" Kiyoshi suddenly asked as he went and sat down in a chair. Mamoru watched as his grandfather went and got Kiyoshi a drink. He watched as his father sat down in a chair looking at the papers and his mother and grandmother both just looked at Kiyoshi looking at his eyes and then at Mamoru's eyes until Mamoru turned away.

"If you are Usagi's father where have you been all these years and why did you let Azarni tell us and make us believe Mamoru was her father?" Mamoru's grandfather asked Kiyoshi. "Hey I never knew about Usagi not until this morning and Azarni was crazy and she probably said that shit for the money. For all I know anyone could have been the father." Kiyoshi said. "He left the area and didn't know what Azarni was doing to me… to us." Mamoru said looking at Kiyoshi who nodded his head in agreement.

Mamoru hearing the butler out in the foyer turned and looked out and smiled as he watched Usagi walking into the house. "I'll be right back." Mamoru then said and he walked out of the room and went to Usagi and hugged her. "Mamochan where have you been you had me so worried." Usagi said as she hugged him. "I'm very sorry my love but I had to do something very important for you and for me." Mamoru answered her. He then moved back and looked at her then said, "I found your father. That Kiyoshi guy that your mother wrote about is your father. I went and made him come here with me so my family would finally believe that I'm not your father."

Usagi's whose eyes went wide at the word father only looked at him with a dazed expression on her face. "He knew she was pregnant but skipped town. It's all explained in the diary and you can read it later." Mamoru said as his left hand went up to her cheek and he touched it gently.

"I don't want anything to do with him." Usagi suddenly said. Mamoru smiled then said, "Good because he doesn't want to know you which is best. I only made him come with me to prove to them." Usagi and Mamoru hugged again. "Stay out here for a few minutes then you and I will leave." Mamoru said. He then let Usagi go and walked back into the den.

Mamoru went over to Kiyoshi and handed him some money while he said, "I need to go here is some money so you can get home. One of them will have to take you to the train station or you can get a bus." Kiyoshi took the money while he looked at Mamoru. Mamoru smiled and told Kiyoshi thanks he then turned and looked at his family. The four all looked at him and watched as Mamoru turned and started walking to the door. But he stopped when he saw Usagi in the hallway near the door looking at Kiyoshi. Everyone looked at her also and Kiyoshi stood up fast but didn't move from his spot.

"Damn you look just like Azarni some even her mother! But your eyes…. You got my eyes I'll be damned! You're so much prettier then them both." Kiyoshi said looking at his daughter who didn't answer him. Usagi who had been waiting for Mamoru had wondered what the man looked like so she went and looked into the room hoping that no one would have seen her. Mamoru watched as his father sat down hard on a chair and his mother looked at him then her eyes closed slowly. Usagi looked at Mamoru who smiled at her as he walked to her.

Mamoru took Usagi by the arm and then they left out together. As he drove neither one spoke. Mamoru went home long enough to get him and Usagi some things then they left and went to a hotel for a few days. Mamoru wasn't ready to face his family again so soon so they stayed away. While Mamoru slept since he had driven the whole night before and then that morning Usagi sat and read her mothers diary wishing she had read it sooner.

Usagi noticed what looked like a piece of paper stuck in between the cover of the diary by the cardboard inside a ripped part by the seam. She pulled it out and saw that it was a photo. Usagi looked at the picture knowing she was looking at her mother and father and what seemed like when they had first met. Usagi unfolded the part of the photo that was bent to reveal a woman who Usagi knew was her grandmother. Usagi put the picture down on the diary not wanting to look at it at the moment. But she did think about getting a picture frame to put it in as she looked at Mamoru and smiled.

"Mamochan has slept long enough and it's time for him to keep his promise." Usagi said to herself as she walked to the bed and got in beside Mamoru. She smiled while Mamoru slowly woke up as he pulled her close to his body and held her tight.

A few days later Mamoru with Usagi beside him went to his grandfather at work and only told the man that he was going to take a few months off. Since it was summer time and Mamoru always did it in the past his grandfather let him go with Mamoru promising that he would talk to the man and his wife and his parents later when he was ready.

Mamoru and Usagi then left and got married in front of a judge. The two didn't want a big fancy wedding and anyone there. They then left for the summer making one stop at Azarni's grave to put flowers down then they went to their favorite place for their honeymoon.

Kiyoshi kept to his word and had nothing to do with Usagi only thinking about her for a long time when he was filling out his will.

When they arrived home Mamoru still avoided his family the best he could. It was his mother who finally told everyone to leave Mamoru alone and to give him time. She shocked him when she told how they had been wrong and she didn't blame Mamoru if he never forgave them. The woman got a surprised when Usagi was the one to contact her and asked if she and Mamoru's father would move closer to them in time. The woman hugged Usagi and looked at her husband who only nodded his head in agreement. The two smiled at each other both knowing that their marriage which had hit a few bumps over the years what with the man's own lover and then the woman's own lover, was back on track. Now they only needed to work at getting their only son to forgive them.

While Usagi traveled home to Mamoru, he sat in his favorite chair with a fire burning in the fireplace. In his hands were the test results that had arrived from that doctor that he and Usagi had gone to see for that paternity test all those months ago.

Mamoru sat back and closed his eyes after he sighed deeply and long. A lone tear escaped his right eye and before he smiled, his eyes opened fast when he felt Usagi wipe the tear away. Mamoru moved his hands while Usagi went to his lap and sat down facing him.

"What's wrong Mamochan?" Usagi asked with concern. Mamoru smiled as he glanced at the papers in his left hand. He suddenly tossed them into the fire. He pulled Usagi closer to his chest then grabbed her head from behind with his left hand to tilt her head back. "Nothing is wrong sweetheart everything is just fine." Mamoru then said as he smiled again then bent his head down and captured her lips with his own. Usagi kissed him back with her eyes closed. And while they kissed Mamoru watched the papers burn turning to ash.

His eyes closed while he deepened the kiss to his wife, his love, his Usako. Mamoru needed no papers to prove to him what he had known all along. He wasn't Usagi's father! Mamoru was her guardian angel and Usagi was his lucky charm.

THE END

_YESSSSS another story is done!! You peeps are very lucky that I decided to end this happily. __BECAUSE__ before when I first thought about this story I was going to end it with Mamoru really being her father __**BUT**__ then this ending popped in my head and me who LOVES a happy ending ALWAYS, changed my mind. __**YES**__ It was in my mind to throw that wrench in and I was going to end it with Mamoru having the tear as he read the test but then he burned the test so no one would know but him. Yes he was going to find Kiyoshi and his family would believe that the other man was the father but in reality Mamoru was going to be. And as the fire burned the test, the last sentence was going to read that Mamoru was 99.9% positive the father………….. **Any ways **I love the way I changed it with Kiyoshi and the ending I wrote better. It fits better with the story. Thank you all for reading and the reviewing you have left or will leave. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!! FREE chocolate strawberry cheesecake for everyone!! EvaC_


End file.
